KyuMin :: Coagulation ::
by beyouteafoolelf
Summary: "Aku sangat menyayanginya, sangat mencintainya hingga aku tersiksa saat merindukannya seperti sekarang" RnR please!
1. Chapter 1 & 2

**Author **: Wenny Saptalisa (Raeri Kim)

**Cast :**

Cho Kyuhyun (namja)

Lee Sungmin (yeoja)

and other cast

**Genre : **Romance, angst, straight, Friendship

**Disclaimer : **SUJU belong to SM entertaiment, KYUMIN belong to KYUMIN shipper :p

**Warning :** dead character, gaje, panjang, containing 4 chap + prolog, OOC, AU, author lagi kena KIMCHI sindrome, tissue warning

Aku terbangun di meja kerjaku, saat kulihat jam dinding di laboratorium kimia tempatku bekerja ini jarumnya sudah menunjukkan pukul dua pagi. Pasti aku ketiduran lagi, aku ingat Donghae mengajakku pulang tapi aku menolaknya mentah. Aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku ini, demi seseorang yang aku sayangi. aku melepas jas lab yang tadi ku ajak tidur. Lalu mengambil ponselku yang tergeletak di meja keramik. Mengaktifkan tombolnya tapi tidak ada pesan apalagi telpon masuk. Padahal aku mengharapkan salah satunya bertengger di layar ponselku. Aku menutup flipnya lalu memasukkannya ke saku mantel yang telah ku pasang. Aku bersiap-siap pulang ke apartmenku.

Namaku Lee Sungmin dan aku seorang ahli Kimia. Kerjaku sehari-harinya adalah meneliti dan mencari penemuan baru dalam bidang Kimia sendiri. biasanya aku dan rekanku mencari suatu formula obat atau kadang racun yang berbahaya. Pekerjaanku memang penuh dengan resiko yang berbahaya jika tidak berhati-hati tapi aku memang menyukainya dari kecil. Alasan aku lembur hampir setiap harinya bukan karena boss yang memaksaku. Tapi karena aku hanya ingin merasa sibuk sedikit, agar aku bisa melupakan seseorang. Seseorang yang membuatku jika menganggur sedikit pasti akan ingat dengannya.

Dia adalah Cho Kyuhyun atau aku biasa memanggilnya Kyu itu panggilan kesayanganku padanya. Dia itu namjachinguku, namja yang tinggi dan tampan. Aku sangat menyayanginya, sangat mencintainya hingga aku tersiksa saat merindukannya seperti sekarang. Kyu sangat sibuk dengar pekerjaan yang menuntutnya selalu bepergian kemanapun. Hingga saat bersamanya pun sangat terbatas menurutku. Dia sudah sebulan ini pergi ke borneo di Indonesia untuk meneliti hewan langka yang aku tidak tau apa namanya. Katanya dia mau melakukan konservasi pada hewan yang telah langka. Aku tidak peduli semua itu! tapi dia sangat menyukainya, dia suka dunia Biologi dan suka bepergian kemanapun sama seperti aku yang mencintai pekerjaanku.

Shashireun... hubungan jarak jauh tidak masalah menurutku jika saja dia menyempatkan waktunya untuk menghubungiku sebentar saja. Aku paham dan mengerti jika dia berada di hutan yang jauh dari sinyal. Tapi apakah selama sebulan dia terus dihutan. Setidaknya teleponlah atau sekedar mengirimkan pesan padaku dia ada dimana? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Aku hanya ingin tau keadaanya bukan minta diperhatikan olehnya walau aku ingin juga. Aku tau dia orang yang cuek, santai dan cool. Tapi aku merasa seperti dia itu menganggapku tak ada. Bukannya aku mau manja tapi aku sungguh mengkhawatirkannya. Meskipun aku sangat! Sangat merindukannya dan ini menyiksaku, membuat dadaku sesak mengingatnya. Hanya satu hal yang ingin ku tanyakan padanya. Apa dia juga merasakan hal yang sama sepertiku.

Akhirnya aku sampai didepan pintu apartmentku. Sebelum membuka pintunya aku menyeka air mataku. Saat masuk aku mengganti sepatu kerjaku dengan sandal berbulu hangat. Mandi selama beberapa menit lalu tidur di kasurku yang lembut. Besok pagi aku harus kerja lagi, mengerjakan suatu yang diinginkan Kyu. Aku sudah berjanji pada Kyu.

Aku berusaha membuka mataku yang masih berat. Disatukan oleh kristal yang mengeras dari air mata yang kuhasilkan semalam. Mencoba mengucek mataku dengan jari telunjukku lalu membuka mataku sempurna. Sedikit menggeliat di pagi hari merilekskan tubuhku yang bekerja seharian. Cahaya matahari mengintip dibalik gorden kamarku. Aku berdiri lalu membukanya, terlihat pemandangan Seoul dipagi hari. Mentari masih bisa kulihat dengan mata biasaku, warna jingganya indah sekali.

Kakiku melangkah lagi ke kasurku mengambil ponsel yang tergeletak di samping bantal kesayanganku. Aku membuka flipnya sememtara aku mengambik gelas di meja dekat kasurku lalu meminum isinya. Aku tersedak saat melihat layarnya dihiasi sepuluh panggilan tak terjawab dan satu pesan masuk. Pertama aku membuka telepon tak terjawab dan semuanya adalah Kyu. Tak sabar aku membuka pesan masuk lalu membacanya...

From : Kyu

Minnie? Kau sudah tidur ya? Telepon aku kalau kau sudah bangun.

Hatiku langsung tak karuan membacanya, ingin rasanya menangis tapi itu sudah terlalu sering. Dia namja yang aku rindukan, bahkan aku rindu pesan cueknya, teleponnya yang tak kuangkat dan panggilan cintanya padaku 'minnie'. Aku langsung memencet OK pada pesannya lalu menelponnya. Nada sambung berbunyi sampai tiga kali dan akhirnya.

"Yoboseo Minnie?" sapa suara Kyu dari telepon.

"K... Kyu..." lirihku tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Ada apa dengan suaramu itu? gwenchana?" tanya Kyu khawatir, aku senang mendengarnya.

"Gwencahanyo~ aku hanya senang sekali." Ucapku membuat suara diseberang tertawa kecil.

"Aku sekarang di Seoul, semalam aku ingin menjengukmu tapi saat ku telpon tidak kau angkat, aku tidak mau membangunkanmu." Jelasnya.

"Kau? Di Seoul sekarang?" aku masih tidak percaya.

"Ye~ apa kau selalu membersihkan apartment ku saat aku pergi? Kamarku rapi dan bersih daripada saat ku tinggalkan dulu."

Aku tidak menjawab kata-katanya lagi dan langsung berlari secepat-cepatnya menuju pintu keluar. Tidak peduli aku masih memakai sendal dan atasan piyama Kyu yang aku pinjam dulu. Dengan cepat aku memencet kode pintu apartmen diseberang pintu apartmentku. Setelah kode diterima dan pintu terbuka, aku memburu kakiku lagi mencari dimana sosok yang kucari. Itu dia! Dia sedang memperhatikan aku dengan senyum khasnya. Aku tidak tahan untuk tidak menghambur lari dan memeluknya dalam sekejap. Dia membalas pelukanku lalu mengelusi kepalaku pelan.

"Kau jahat sekali! Kenapa kau tidak memberi tahuku?" rintihku menangis dipelukannya.

"Mianhae Minnie, aku pikir kau sedang bekerja saat aku dibandara." Ujarnya pelan.

"Apa mengabariku harus saat kau di bandara Kyu?" aku memukuli punggungnya dengan kedua tanganku.

"Lagipula apartment kita berseberangan, buktinya kau bisa langsung menemuikukan? Hanya kau dan ummaku yang tau kode apartmen ini selain aku sendiri." tukasnya.

"Aku merindukanmu, aku mengkhawatirkanmu Kyu, apa salah kalau aku diberitahu lebih awal?" tanyaku lalu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Tidak salah, tapi kau tau aku orang yang..." ujarnya terputus.

"Ye~ aku tau, tak usah kau lanjutkan lagi, apa kau akan lama disini Kyu."

"Aku belum tau, tapi aku dan yang lainnya berencana ke Costa Rica, katanya disana ada spesies yang sama dengan di borneo, kami perlu melihatnya. Mungkin... minggu depan aku akan pergi." Dia menatapku mencoba menebak reaksiku.

"MWO?" kagetku langsung memukul tangannya keras.

"Awww sakit Minnie." Dia menunjukkan ekspresi yang benar-benar keskitan.

"Wae? Apa kau terluka?" tanyaku khawatir dia mengangguk lalu menggulung tangan bajunya yang panjang.

"Hanya tergores sedikit, sangat susah menangkapnya sampai kami terjatuh dan kewalahan, medannya juga sulit." Katanya yang masih meringis kesakitkan, mataku membulat melihat goresan merah di lengannya.

"Omona Kyu, sampai seperti ini kah?" aku berlari ke belakang mengambil kotak p3k lalu mengobati lukanya pelan.

"Aku baik-baik saja, aku tidak akan mati hanya karena tergores seperti ini." Ocehnya menahan sakit.

"CK~ diam saja kau, lihatlah lenganmu jadi seperti ini." Keluhku membersihkannya pelan.

"Apa kau tidak bekerja hari ini?"

"Tentu saja kerja Kyu, telat juga tidak apa-apa kok." Ucapku lalu kembali menurunkan lengan bajunya.

"Gomapta minnie..." ucapnya tulus menatapku.

"Chonma, sudah seharusnya kan? Kau mandilah aku mau mandi juga, mau kerja."

"Maksudmu mandi bersama kah?" candanya genit.

"Aiissh kau ini Kyu." Candaanya membuatku malu, aku meninggalkannya dengan menekuk wajahku.

Aku kembali ke labor setelah membuatkan sarapan sederhana untuk Kyu. Saat sampai aku sudah disambut dengan suasana hening didalam ruangan putih ini. Bukan karena tidak ada orang didalamnya, tapi karena tidak saat kami bekerja memang tidak pernah berbicara jikalau memang tidak perlu. Aku sudah siap dengan jas lab putihku lalu pergi ke mejaku. Saat aku berada di mejaku dan melihat semua alat kerjaku. Aku teringat pada Kyu yang terluka karena mengejar hewan incarannya.

Yang aku janjikan padanya adalah obat bius yang tidak terlalu kuat. Katanya obat bius yang mereka gunakan jika terlalu sedikit tidak akan berguna dan terlalu banyak akan membunuhnya. Jadi mereka harus menangkapnya tanpa dibius, aku tau itu susah sekali. Dia pernah bilang itu adalah aves tapi aku tidak mengerti apa yang dia katakan selanjutnya. Dimejaku terdapat puluhan burung gereja didalam kandang. Sebelum meneliti obat bius aku perlu mengerjakan tugasku sebagai peneliti disini. Aku melirik namja disampingku yang sedang serius dengan cairan ungu di dalam erlenmeyernya.

"Donghae ya~" bisikku pelan membuatnya menoleh.

"hmm... wae minnie?" balasnya lalu kembali fokus ke erlenmeyernya."

"Kau jadi kan membantuku setelah pulang kerja?"

"Iya... tapi kerjakanlah dulu tugasmu, apa kau mau kena marah lagi?" suruhnya kemudian, aku tersenyum lalu mulai berkutat dengan pekerjaanku.

Jam makan siang aku, Donghae dan Ryeowook makan di kedai yang tidak jauh dari tempat kami bekerja. Aku dan Donghae sudah kenal sejak kami kuliah dulu, dia kuliah satu jurusan denganku. Sedangkan Ryeowook adalah yeoja chingu yang paling baik. Sejak aku bekerja disini dialah yang pertam kalia menegurku.

Aku melihat layar ponsel dan tidak ada apapun disana. Sejenak aku menatap wallpapernya, fotoku berdua dengan Kyu. Aku menghela nafasku, padahal dia tidak sedang dihutan dan tidak sibuk sama sekali. Tapi kenapa dia masih juga tidak sempat mengabariku. Aku mengirimkan pesan padanya lalu melanjutkan melahap makananku.

"Apa kau yakin ingin lembur lagi? Kau sudah setiap hari lembur sampai wajahmu pucat begitu." Celoteh Donghae menceramahiku.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, aku harus cepat menemukannya. Aku tidak tega melihatnya terluka seperti itu." ucapanku melemah mengingat goresan dilengan Kyu.

"Dari mana kau tau? Bukannya dia tidak pernah mengabarimu?" tanya Ryeowook setelah menyeruput jusnya.

"Aku belum memberitahu kalian? Dia sudah kembali semalam." Aku mengaduk-aduk sup dimangkuku.

"Kau seharusnya makan siang dengannya sekarang." tukas Ryeowook dengan wajah kesal.

"Pasti dia tidak menghubungimu kan?" tebak Donghae ikut kesal.

"Kalian ini... aku pacarnya Kyu kenapa kalian yang sewot." Candaku membuat keduanya kembali tersenyum.

Malamnya aku dan Donghae tinggal berdua didalam lab ini. Jam menunjukkan pukul delapan. Kami mulai bekerja dengan cekatan, mencoba mencari senyawa yang pas. Kami berpatokan pada beberapa obat bius yang selama ini umum digunakan. Saat dirasa sudah cukup kami menyuntikkannya pada burung gereja lalu melihat reaksinya. Sepertinya memang susah mencari yang sesuai untuk burung itu. tapi seminggu lagi Kyu akan pergi dan dia pasti memerlukannya.

Donghae kembali bekerja setelah percobaannya yang pertama gagal. Dia memang orang yang ulet dan cekatan, merasa apa yang gagal harus dicoba dan coba lagi. Aku kagum melihatnya, dia memang selalu begitu sejak masih di universitas bersamaku. Dia memandangku seakan berkata 'mwo? Cepatlah bekerja kembali' aku kembali bekerja lagi disampingnya.

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul duabelas malam. Tapi kami belum menemukan apapun. Sebelum pulang aku membuat kopi untuk kami berdua. Donghae sedang melepas jasnya saat aku meletakkan kopi di meja. Aku duduk dihadapanya lalu aku mengambil ponsel pink kesayanganku dan lagi aku kecewa tidak mendapati apapun di ponselku. Aku mengecek pesan yang ku kirin tadi, delivered. Dia bahkan tidak membalas pesanku, memangnya apa yang dia lakukan.

"Wae minnie ya~" tanya Donghae lalu meminum kopinya.

"Kyu... dia tidak membalas pesanku yang kukirim tadi siang." Keluhku padanya.

"Aiisshh dia itu memang... dia memang dari dulu begini tapi seingatku tidak separah ini kan?" desah Donghae, sepertinya dia kesal pada Kyu.

"Ye~ aku tau itu Hae, mungkin karena pekerjaannya."

"Tapi sekarang dia tidak sedang bekerja kan? Sampai kapan dia akan seperti ini? Apa dia tidak takut kehilanganmu? Kalau saja aku itu adalah kau pasti Kyu sudah lama kutinggalkan." Cecar Donghae tak sabar.

"Iya juga sih, mungkin dia lelah." Belaku padahal aku juga sakit dia seperti ini.

"Kau selalu membelanya, selalu memahaminya? Sebenarnya hatimu itu terbuat dari apa minnie?" tanyanya tak sabar.

"Aku tidak tau... aku tidak sanggup melukainya." Ujarku tersenyum membuat Donghae menatapku tak percaya.

"Aku bahkan heran kenapa dia tidak pernah mencemburuiku sedikitpun, padahal aku adalah namja yang dekat denganmu dan selalu bersama denganmu?"

"Itu karena dia percaya padaku dan juga padamu hae..." belaku untuk yang kesekian kali.

"Cintamu begitu besar padanya? Kau bisa bertahan dengannya selama ini."

"Kau benar... sudah terlalu besar rasa sayangku padanya."

"Minnie kau memang sangat baik, bagaimana kalau pacaran denganku saja?" tawarnya dengan tampang genit, aku melemparnya dengan tasku.

"Kau ini! Hahahahahha." Kami tertawa berdua, Donghae memang selalu membuatku tertawa seandainya aku tertawa begini dengan Kyu pasti sangat bahagia.

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 3

Aku telah sampai didepan pintu apartmenku ketika aku berpikir untuk mengurungkan niatku membukanya. Beralih ke pintu yang satunya lagi yang tepat berada diseberangk pintuku. Aku sunggu penasaran dengan orang yang ada didalamnya. Memangnya seharian ini dia melakukan apa? Aku membuka pintunya setelah aku memencet kodenya tepat sasaran. Aku mencarinya keseluruh ruangan tapi dia tidak ada. Semua lampu telah mati sebelum kuhidupkan kembali. Aku berjalan lurus ke sebuah pintu yang ku ingat adalah kamarnya.

Kulihat dia meringkuk di kasurnya sedang memeluk gulingnya erat dengan selimut yang telah melorot sampai kaki. Dia memang kelelahan, pantas saja dia tidak menghubungiku seharian ini. Aku mendekatinya lalu menarik selimutnya sampai menutupi bahunya. Kemudian membiarkan tanganku mengelus rambutnya yang gelap perlahan.

Namja ini adalah namja yang benar-benar dapat mengalihkan seluruh pusat pikiranku. Perasaanku padanya sangat besar padanya. Seluruh hatiku ini telah kuberikan padanya, jika dia pergi dia akan membawa hatiku dan aku tidak akan bisa hidup lama. Memang kata orang kita tidak dapat hidup tanpa makan minum dan tempat tinggal. Tapi bagiku dia juga kebutuhan primerku, aku sudah terbiasa untuk mencintainya. Aku tidak peduli dia jauh atau dekat yang paling penting adalah aku tau kalau dia adalah miliku begitupun sebaliknya.

Kuputuskan untuk pulang setelah puas memandangi wajah indahnya. Karena besok minggu, aku harap dia punya waktu untukku. Aku dapat menidurkan mataku tenang setelah bisa menikmati saat bersamanya. Aku harap besok akan sangat indah.

Aku telah siap dengan pakaian cantik yang sangat jarang aku pakai. Jarang ku pakai karena pekerjaan yang menuntutku memakai baju tertutup rapat dengan lengan dan celana panjang lalu sepatu tertutup yang tidak feminim sama sekali. Aku tersenyum indah mematut diriku dicermin. Semoga Kyu menyukainya, karena saat aku kuliah dulu beginilah penampilanku.

Ponselku bergetar keras di meja, langsung ku ambil dan ku angkat cepat saat mengetahui Kyu yang menelponku.

"Yeoboseo..." sapaku selembut mungkin.

"Minnie ? apa kau sudah bangun?"

"Ye aku sudah mandi kok Kyu." Jawabku pelan.

"Ah ia... aku cuma ingin bilang padamu kalau aku hari ini tidak ada di apartment..." Jelasnya pelan.

"Wae? Kau pergi kemana? Bukankah ini minggu?" tanyaku mencoba menutupi kemarahanku.

"Aku sudah berjanji membantu Heechul mengidentifikasi suatu spesies." Jawab Kyu santai, tapi aku tidak bisa santai mendengarnya.

"Ohh begitu ya?" lirihku masih menutupi kekecewaanku.

"Ye aku takuk nanti kau mencariku..." tebaknya seakan tau isi pikiranku.

"Si... siapa juga yang mau mencarimu, aku sudah ada janji dengan Donghae!" cecarku berusaha membuatnya cemburu, tapi aku tau ini Kyu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku tutup ya... Heechul sudah menungguku." Tukas Kyu tanpa sadar menyakiti hatiku.

"Kyu..." bisikku parau.

"Mwo?"

"Gidarilke..." tutupku lalu memencet tombol reject sekuat mungkin.

Perlahan mulai terisak lagi karena kelakuan yang tidak disadarinya telah menyakitiku. Heechul itu adalah yeoja, sahabatnhya saat kuliah dan sampai sekarang memiliki pekerjaan sama dengannya. Heechul juga ikut ke Borneo kemarin. Dia itu Yeoja yang sangat cantik, siapa yang tidak menyukainya. Dan Kyu...? aku tidak bisa bernafas normal saat memikirkannya.

Aku sungguh mempercayai Kyu, selama bersamanya aku tidak pernah mencurigainya. Saat kuliah juga begitu, walau heechul selalu bersamanya dan donghae selalu bersamaku kami tetap saling percaya.

Yah... aku dan Kyu bersama saat kami masih di bangku kuliah. Aku bertemu dengannya karena kami satu fakultas meski beda jurusan. Sebenarnya aku ini adalah hobaenya, dia lebih tinggi setingkat daripada aku. Tapi karena aku tidak menyukai sifatnya yang cuek dan sombong pada temanku yang saat itu menyukainya aku tidak memanggilnya dengan akhiran 'sunbae' atau 'oppa'. Tapi semakin lama aku semakin menyukainya dan dia juga mendekatiku. Dari situlah aku tau kalau dia memiliki sahabat yeoja yang sangat dekat dengannya. Namanya Heechul dan dia sangat cantik, dia gadis tercantik di fakultas kami. Sedangkan aku satu jurusan dengan Donghae, kami bersahabat sudah lama sekali.

Dari semua wanita yang dekat dengan Kyu, aku paling cemburu dengan Chulie. Mungkin karena dia cantik atau karena dia selalu bersama Kyu. Bahkan sekarang Kyu lebih memilih bersamanya dibanding aku. Di hari libur ini seharusnya dia bersamaku, aku ini yeoching nya. Aku menggeram menahan isakanku yang semakin parah karena ini.

Aku tidak tahan lagi lalu memencet no 1 di dalam ponselku.

"Wae minnie ya~ aku sedang sibuk?" ucapnya santai diseberang sana.

Aku menahan isakanku lalu menjawabnya, "Miwoyo! Mengapa kau seperti ini Kyu, aku hanya ingin bersama denganmu sebentar saja, tapi kau malah bersama yeoja lain." Cecarku sesaat kemudian menekan tombol reject .

Aku menghela nafasku kasar, menghempaskan tubuhku ke kasur dan melanjutkan tangisku. Ponselku berbunyi, kulihat layarnya tertulis nama Kyu. Sungguh hal yang selalu ku harapkan, tapi tidak sekarang! aku membiarkannya sampai dia menelpon beberapa kali. Dia memang begini, mau menelponku kalau sedang ada masalah saja. Aku mendengus kesal kemudian mencabut baterai ponselku.

Dan akhirnya hari ini kerjaku hanya seharian menangis menunggu Kyu yang tidak kembali seperti yang aku harapkan. Ujung-ujungnya aku tertidur karena kelelahan, semga mimpiku tak seburuk kenyataan.

Majahku menggeleng manja saat kurasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuhi pipi kananku. Aku mulai mengumpulkan kesadaranku dan mencoba membuka mata. Terlihat wajah Kyu yang tersenyum indah didepan mataku. Aku kaget dan mencoba biasa saja, tapi tak bisa dengan kondisi disekelilingku penuh dengan tisu remuk.

"Kenapa tidak angkat telponku? Kenapa nomor mu tidak aktif?" tanyanya lembut, mengelus keningku pelan.

"Aku tidak tau, mungkin habis batere." Jawabku asal lalu berbalik membelakanginya.

"Oh? Mungkin ponselmu baterenya tidak sengaja terlepas." Tukasnya mengangat batere ponselku yang telah terpisah dari ponselnya.

Aku tidak menjawabnya, tapi dia malah menarik tanganku hingga aku terduduk. Dan tanpa ragu memelukku. Pelukannya hangat sekali, aku memejamkan mataku air mataku terjatuh lagi.

"Mianhamnida... mianhaeyo~ minnie, aku tidak bermaksud begitu, aku hanya menepati janjiku padanya, jangan siksa dirimu begini, jebal." Lirihnya ditelingaku.

"Aku tau~ aku berpikiran pendek tadi, maafkan aku. Aku yeoja bodoh yang tidak mempercayaimu." Isakku, dia mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Besok aku akan bersamamu seharian, aku janji!" tegasnya setelah melepaskan pelukanku.

"Chinca?" tanyaku memastikan, dia menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

"Tapi balas ciumanku tadi dulu." Manjanya kemudian.

"Aiiish kau tidak sopan, mencium orang yang sedang tertidur, CUPP!" aku mengecup pipinya pelan.

"Kau tidak benar-benar membenciku kan?" dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku.

"Bodoh!" jeritku diikuti jarinya yang menggelitik pinggangku, aku tertawa dibuatnya. Indah sekali rasanya seperti ini bersamanya.


	3. Chapter 4 & 5

Akhirnya! Hari yang aku tunggu selama 12 jam ini datang juga. Hari dimana aku bisa bersamanya dalam waktu yang penuh. Hari yang selalu aku nantikan, dimana dia ingin bersamaku seharian. Aku tidak peduli dimanapun tempat itu dan apapun yang akan kami lakukan. Yang jelas! Aku ada bersamanya aku bisa menatap puas wajahnya seharian. Kupakai baju terusan longgar biru langitku. Sekarang aku berdiri menghadap jendela apartmentku. Memandangi pemandangan seoul dari atas, gedung-gedung terlihat sangat kecil dari sini.

'Ckleek' pintu kamarku dibuka seseorang.

Sebuah tangan besar mendarat dikepalaku yang kemudian mengacak tataan rambutku menjadi berantakan. Aku menoleh horor padanya yang hanya dibalas dengan cengiran kudanya. Ahh namja ini – memang selalu sembarangan terhadapku.

"Kau merusak tataan rambutku Kyu!" jeritku fantastis membuatnya menutup telinga dengan mimik yang tidak enak dilihat.

"CK~ aku pacaran denganmu bukan karena rambutmu seperti itu." balasnya kemudian.

"Tetap saja kan! Uughh!" keluhku membenahi rambutku didepan cermin, dia mengikutiku, menatapku lewat cermin.

"Kau maunya kemana minnie ya~?" tanyanya lembut.

"Terserah kau saja Kyu, aku sedang sibuk!" jutekku masih kesl.

"Aku inginnya berduaan denganmu di aparment, seharian bersamamu." Ungkapnya membuatku menghentikan kegiatanku lalu menatap balik matanya lewat cermin.

Aku memainkan alis mataku seperti sesorang yang kebingungan. Dia menggedikkan bahunya seperti bertanya 'apalagi?" Aku tidak tahan lalu berbalik menghadapinya.

"Mengapa kau selalu tanggung dalam melakukan hal romantis Kyu?" gemasku berkacak pinggang, "Seharusnya kau memeluku atau apalah."

"Kau ingin dipeluk?" Godanya.

"Shireo! Aku ingin membenahi rambutku!" aku kembali membelakanginya, menguncir rambutku dengan wajah kesal.

Bisa kurasakan tangan Kyu mulai melingkari pinggangku lalu menopang dagunya di bahuku. Untuk kedua kalinya pekerjaanku tertunda. Beralih menatap pantulan bayangang Kyu yang memelukiku.

"Kenapa kau begitu pendek? Sampai aku harus membungkuk seperti ini untuk memelukmu." Bisiknya ditelingaku.

"..." aku diam tidak menjawabnya, matanya mulai meredup lalu menutup sempurna diiringi helaan nafasnya.

"Ahh~ nyaman sekali, aku harap bisa begini setiap harinya." Lirihnya lagi.

Aku bahagia sekali seperti ini. Asal kau tau Kyu, setiap hari aku mendambakan saat seperti ini bersamamu. Aku ikut memejamkan mataku, dan saat kelopak mataku menyatu bulir air dari mataku luruh. Aku berusahan menahan isakan haruku, tapi tidak bisa saat Kyu menyadari guncangan kecil dari bahuku. Dia membuka matanya cepat.

"Waeyo? Apa aku menyakitimu lagi?"

"Anii Kyu... aku ini sedang bahagia J ." jawabku dengan pipi yang basah.

Dengan cepat dia membalik tubuhku ringan menghadapnya. Mata indahnya menatapku lembut sekali. Tangannya terangkat menyentuh wajahku, mengusap airmataku yang sudah terlalu sering jatuh ini.

"Aku selalu membuatmu menangis, bahkan saat kau sedang berbahagia." Seraknya kemudian.

Ku kembangkan senyumku, memegang tangannya yang membersihkan air dipipiku.

"Apapun tindakan ku untukmu Kyu, itu semua ikhlas kulakukan atas dasar perasaanku. Dan aku sekarang menangis karenamu tapi bukan karena sedih, aku bilang ini bahagia." Jelasku.

"Huuhh~" dia menghela nafasnya pelan, "mianhaeyo..." bisiknya. Sedetik kemudian tangannya melepas pita yang melilit di rambutku hingga rambutku yang tadi kurapikan kini terurai, "Minnieku cantik sekali."

Kalimat terakhirnya mampu membuat kedua pipiku panas dan pasti memerah, ini hal yang jarang terjadi. Kami jarang sekali bertemu karena kesibukan masing-masing. Dan yang selalu mengejutkanku adalah sikapnya yang begitu manis ini jarang sekali muncul, dia jarang menunjukannya padaku.

"Kau harus menemani aku hari ini!" suaranya kembali terdengar, "menemaniku melakukan hobiku."

"Ke game center? Main game ya? Shiero!" tolakku mentah-mentah.

"Hhhh... sashierun aku ingin sekali maen game, tapi hobiku bukan hanya main game dan nyanyi." Desahnya menatap ke langit-langit apartmen, "Kau tau aku lelah karena sebelumnya aku bekerja keras Min." Lalu kembali menatapku.

Dia tersenyum evil dengan menaikkan sebelah bibirnya, membuatku sedikit merinding saat terkena aura evilnya. Aku dikagetkan dengan tindakannya yang tiba-tiba menggendongku dengan kedua tangannya. Kali ini dengan pandangan cuek seperti biasa dia berkata "temani aku tidur! Aku lelaah sekali."

"MWO!" jeritku diikuti tawa kecilnya.

Dia melangkahkan kakinya pelan ke arah ranjang dengan membawa serta aku ditangannya. Dia sama-sekali tidak mempedulikan ekspresi dan tanggap kebingunganku atas sikapnya ini. Dan akhirnya aku berada tepat diatas kasurku tapi Kyu belum menurunkanku. Dengan tatapan penur arti dia berbisik pelan sampai aku sulit mendengarnya, "bogoshipo chagiya~" lalu menurunkanku perlahan di atas ranjangku yang big size ini. Diiringi dengan Kyu yang ikut tiduran di sampingku, menghadap ke arahku.

"Tidurlah! Katamu tadi mau tidur Kyu." Suruhku tanpa menatapnya, kau tau? Aku gugup sekali walau dia kekasihku.

"Aku mau melihat wajahmu baru bisa tidur, menghadaplah kesini." Pintanya, tapi aku tidak melakukannya.

Sepetinya dia kesal karena aku mengacuhkan permintaannya. Terlihat saat dia menarik tanganku paksa dan akhirnya berhadapan dengannya. Sekarang wajahnya tepat berhadapan dengan wajahku. Pasti wajahku terlihat bodoh sekali sekarang ini. Melihat wajahku yang pasti aneh dia tertawa kecil.

"Kau kenapa? apa kau sakit?" tanya kyu santai.

"A... aniyo.." aku gelagapan menjawabnya.

"Hhhh... maafkan aku karena selama ini aku sering mengacuhkanmu, walau sebenarnya itu tidak pernah terjadi karena memang beginilah aku. Aku bisa tenang hanya dengan mempercayaimu dan tau bahwa kau itu MILIKKU! Lepas dari semuaa itu, aku sangat merindukanmu. Aku hanya ingin berkonsentrasi dengan pekerjaanku. Jika aku sudah teringat denganmu maka yang ku ingat hanya dirimu. Kau adalah makhluk yang mampu membuat pikiranku penuh seketika dengan bayanganmu." Jelasnya panjang kali lebar.

Aku terdiam sejenak mendengar ucapannya, tak terasa lagi-lagi air mataku menetes mendengar ucapannya barusan. Yang dia katakan benar-benar membuat hatiku hangat, rasanya jantung ini mau meloncat keluar.

"Katakan sesuatu?" pintanya saat aku menyadari bahwa daritadi aku dilihatinya.

Aku menggeleng-gelengakan kepalaku lalu memandangnya dalam dengan mataku yang lembab.

"Aku salah karena selalu egois kyu... aku yang selalu memintamu menghubungiku." Balasku dengan nada serak.

"Pssstt! Aku bisa mengerti hal itu, wajar hal itu terjadi jika kau benar-benar menyayangiku." ujarnya menekankan telunjuknya dibibirku.

"Aku hanya ingin tau apa kabarmu Kyu... aku khawatir terjadi apa-apa padamu jika kau tidak menghubungiku." Jujurku kemudian, aku yang sudah tidak tahan lagi lalu mengeluarkan isakanku didepannya.

"Mianhae Minnie~ aku membuatmu sangat khawatir..." dia menarik tanganku lembut lalu merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuhku. Pelukannya hangat sekali membuat isakanku meredam tertutup dadanya.

Aku melingkarkan sebelah tanganku ke pinggangnya. Menangis di dadanya, ini tangisan ternyaman yang pernah aku rasakan. Tangannya mengelus-elus rambutku.

"Minnie ah~ saranghae... saranghaeyo..." Sebuah kalimat meluncur mulus dari bibirnya. Kalimat yang sangat aku sukai dan kalimat yang paling jarang kudengar keluar dari bibirnya. Karena memang dia sulit mengungkapkan perasaan lewat kata-katanya. Kecuali kalau keadaannya sedang begini, pasti semua perasaan hatinya akan keluar.

"Na do Kyuhyun ah~" balasku dipelukannya.

Dengan kompak aku dan Kyu melepas pelukan kami perlahan hingga aku dan dia bertatapan. Lagi-lagi tangannya menjamah wajahku, menyapu semua basahan diwajahku. Tangannya menangkap tanganku lalu mengangkatnya mendekati bibirnya, dia mengecup punggung tanganku. Wajahnya lamban mendekat ke wajahku lalu menciumku dikening seiring dengan terpejamnya mataku. Kurasakan bibirnya berjalan disepanjang tulang hidungku dan berujung mengecup ujung hidungku. Nafas hangatnya menyapu wajahku dan beberapa detik kemudian sesuatu yang sangat lembut tapi hangat menempel sempurna di bibirku. Dia menciumku ringan dengan agak sedikit dalam tapi lama. Tangannya sibuk membelai wajahku sedang aku hanya diam dengan perlakuan lembutnya ini.

Aku mengucek-ucek mataku setelah aku sadari bahwa aku ketiduran. Seingatku tadi Kyu sudah tertidur duluan dariku. Aku melihat kesampingku. Kosong. Tidak ada kyu disana, yang ada hanya lipatan-lipatan sprei yang kusut karena baru ditidurinya. Ku edarkan bola mataku melihat ke seluruh penjuru kamar. Tapi tidak ada kyu disana. Lalu ku coba untuk memanggilnya dengan suara serakku tapi tak ada balasan.

Akhirnya mataku tertuju pada tuilet di samping ranjangku. Sebuah kertas berwarna pink ditindih dengan botol farfum kesayanganku. Kuraih dengan susah payah lalu membacanya dalam hati. Isinya :

Maaf aku pergi lagi...

Yesung perlu bantuanku

Jangan lupa makan dan istirahatlah

Kita bertemu lagi besok ^^

Aku memanyunkan bibirku. Yah setidaknya dia tidak sedang bersama chulie kan? Dia membantu yesung yang juga sahabatnya dengan pekerjaan sama sepertinya sama seperti aku dan wookie. Aku bangkit dari tidurku menuju ke kamar mandi. Sepertinya aku tidak akan mengindahkan perintahnya untuk istirahat. Aku perlu melakukan sesuatu.

Ini hari minggu! Pantas saja tempat ini sepi, tidak ada manusia kecuali security yang masih bertugas siang ini dan aku menyapanya. Gedung besar ini terlihat sangat putih, ruangan luasnya tampak lengang. Aku bergegas menuju lift menuju ke lantai 7 tempat biasa aku bekerja. Akhirnya aku tiba disebuah pintu kaca yang masih terkunci. Tanganku berusaha mengaduk-ngaduk isi sakuku untuk mencari kuncinya. Setelah dapat aku membukanya lalu mendorong pintu kaca itu kuat.

Udara dalam ruangan ini makin dingin ditambah dengan alat-alat yang agak sedikit mengerikan bagi orang awam yang tidak mengerti. Kulepaskan mantelku lalu menggantungnya di gantungan mantel. Lalu mengambil jas lab putih dari tasku dan memakainya. Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 08.30. aku masih menunggu seseorang lagi. Tapi aku ingin memulai pekerjaanku sekarang.

Aku mulai berkutat dengan tabung reaksi yang tersusun rapi di atas raknya. Memasukkan masing-masing 1ml zat yang sama kedalamnya lalu di gabung dengan 1ml zat yang berbeda dalam setiap tabung. Kucolokkan hot plate, lalu meletakkan gelas beaker besar berisi air diatasnya untuk memanaskan beberapa larutan tadi.

Denyitan suara pintu kaca membuatku menoleh. Donghae tersenyum lebar saat aku melihatnya. Dia membuka ranselnya lalu memakai jas lab dan kacamatanya.

"Kau kemana saja Hae?" tanyaku cemberut.

"Mian aku telat, tadi temanku minta ditemani ke minimarket dulu." Tukasnya mengeluarkan sesuatu dari inkubator.

"Apa itu?" tanyaku menatap tanya pada sesuatu yang ada di tangannya.

"Ini? Ini untuk membantumu... semoga bisa berhasil, kau berdoa saja." Jawabnya lalu menghidupkan satu hot plate lagi dan meletakkannya diatas hot plate itu yang ternyata sebuah gelas beaker besar lalu memasukkan magnetic stirer ke dalamnya.

"Yah semoga saja... gomawo hae~kau mau membantuku." Aku tersenyum padanya lalu duduk disampingku, melepas kacamatanya.

"Kau sahabatku, mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu kesusahan." Dia membalas senyumku lalu mengacak rambutku.

"YAK~ huuhh kenapa namja suka sekali mengacak rambut!" Jeritku membuat Donghae tertawa lebar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hari ini? Apa dia bersamamu." Tanya donghae mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Seketika semburat pink keluar dari pipiku, aku tau itu karena rasanya pipiku hangat seperti kesemutan. Aku ingat semua yang terjadi tadi siang saat Kyu memperlakukan aku selembut itu. donghae menyadari keanehanku melambai-lambaikan tangannya tepat didepan mukaku.

"Mwo?" tanyaku balik tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Jawab pertanyaanku? Mengapa kau jadi bengong? Kenapa wajahmu memerah seperti itu? apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanyanya beruntun dengan wajah seperti mengancam.

"Molla!" jeritku menjauhinya lalu mengambil satu-persatu tabung reaksi tadi dan memasukkannya ke dalam gelas beaker berisi air yang mulai mengeluarkan gelembung-gelembung kecil.

"Shhh~ kok tidak tau!" geramnya kemudian, " sudahlah.. ini untukmu." ujarnya menyerahkan satu cup kopi yang baru dikeluarkannya dari kantong plastik.

"Gomawo~" balasku mengambil cup itu darinya.

"Harusnya kromoves itu harus di aduk sampai 24 jam..." ujar donghae menunjuk pada gelas beaker yang di dalamnya seperti ada angin tornado berputar sangat cepat karena stirer yang berputar cepat.

"Kromoves? Atas dasar apa kau memberikan nama itu? haha..." aku tertawa lagi dibuatnya.

"Itu nama yang sudah aku siapkan Min, keren kan?" dia menaik turunkan alisnya cepat.

"Yah yah... sepertinya kau yakin itu akan berhasil." Lirihku menatapi beaker itu.

"Tentu saja... tinggal kau campur dengan salah satu larutan yang kau buat itu, dan suntikan pada si Othotormus itu." tunjuknya pada kandang berisi puluhan burung gereja.

"Dari mana kau tau nama latinnya?" tanyaku heran, yang hanya dibalasnya dengan deretan gigi putihnya.

Aku mencoba menghubungin nomor Kyu, aku harap dia mengangkatnya kali ini. Kudekatkan ponselku berwarna pink lalu mendengar nada yang datar dan agak panjang sampai tiga kali dan...

"Yeoboseo Kyu..." sapa ku saat terdengar suara berisik saat telpon terangkat.

"Mii minnie, ada apa?" jawabnya tergagap.

"Kau kenapa Kyu?" tanyaku khawatir, aku mendengar di belakangnya ada suara seseorang tapi, 'Kyu aku mohon' suara itu keluar lagi.

"Aku sedang sibuk! Maaf tadi aku tidak membangunkanmu." Jawabnya tanpa menghiraukan suara dibelakangnya.

"Apa kau bersama yesung?" korekku mencoba mempertajam lagi pendengaranku, dan terdengar lagi suara 'Kyu aku mohon! Ini sakit...' – walau suara itu kecil.. aku tau itu yeoja.

"Iiia iia aku bersama Yesung sekarang..." dia terdengar gugup.

"Aku mendengar suara yeoja disana." Akhirnya ku tidak tahan untuk berkata dan suara itu makin jelas, 'aku sudah tidak tahan lagi kyu~" aiigo suara itu sungguh menyakiti hatiku.

"Aniyo! Mungkin itu suara TV minnie... sudah dulu ya! Aku masih harus mengerjakan sesuatu..." Tutt tutt tuttt...

Dan telpon petaka itu terputus. Kesakitanku membuatku mengangakan sedikit mulutku lalu tangan yang tadinya memegang ponsel pink itu jatuh terkulai. Air mata yang sudah terlalu sering keluar itu ternyata belum kering dan masih bisa menetes lagi malam ini bahkan lebih deras dan deras diiringi suara isak tangisku. Donghae yang menyadari kepiluanku kebingungan, bertanya tanpa sedikitpun ku jawab. Hanya tangisan dan tangisan. Aku tidak tau apa aku bisa bertahan dengan ini semua. Jika saka cintaku itu kecil, maka aku telah meninggalkanmu selama ini Kyu...

-WENKYU-

TBC


	4. Chapter 6 & 7

Donghae memaksa untuk mengantarku pulang walau sudah ku tolak. Bagaimana dia tidak khawatir padaku? Seorang gadis yang gemetar hebat, sebelumnya menangis tak henti-henti tanpa penjelasan dan berbicara sendiri. tapi sepertinya itu tidak berlaku bagi kekasihku sendiri, malah dia yang menyebabkan aku seperti ini. Sekarang aku masih berusaha menghentikan isakkanku yang tersisa, walau aku bisa menghasilkan beberapa tetes air mata lagi saat teringat telpon tadi.

Aku memandang ke sebelahku, seseorang yang baik padaku, niat sekali mengantarku pulang. Aku mengusap kelopak mataku yang lembab dengan sapu tangan yang dipinjamkannya. Dia terlihat serius mengendarai mobil, sementara aku dari tadi menunduk menyembunyikan tangisku. Dia menyadari tatapanku, menatapku dengan cemas. Jelas saja! Aku belum berkata banyak tadi, kalau aku berucap pasti air mata yang ada selanjutnya.

"Gwenchana Min ah~?" tanya Donghae lembut.

"Nan gwenchana Hae... aku perlu sendiri dan istirahat, besok aku akan menceritakannya padamu." lirihku seraya menarik ingus yang akan keluar dari hidungku.

"Kita sudah sampai..." ucapnya kemudian, aku menoleh memandang apartmentku, sepi sekali, "Apa aku perlu mengantarmu naik?" lanjutnya.

"Tidak perlu, aku baik-baik saja, gomawo kau sudah mengantarku." Jawabku mengambil tas di dashboard.

Donghae tersenyum lembut lalu perlahan mengelus kepalaku.

"Kau tidak boleh seperti ini, tidak boleh menyiksa dirimu begini." Lalu menghapus air mataku dengan jari-jarinya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya butuh istirahat saja..." elakku kemudian.

"Nee sampai kapanpun kau akan bilang seperti itu, walau keadaanmu buruk kau tetap akan bicara seperti itu. kalau kau menangis terus kesannya aku tidak becus menjagamu." Keluhnya menahan suara. Aku tersenyum berat.

Aku beranjak dari mobil setelah pamit dengan Donghae. Aku harus beberapa kali mengatakan 'tidak usah antar aku' untuk menolak tawarannya yang dilontarkannya terus baru aku bisa keluar dari mobilnya. Ku lewati lobi apartment yang lengang, menuju di koridor samping tempat lift berada. Aku tegak terpaku setelah memencet tombol 13, entah apa yang aku pikirkan, melayang-layang berusaha tidak sampai memikirkan hal yang membuatku sakit. Suara 'kling' kecil membuyarkan lamunanku.

Ku langkahkan kakiku ke pintu apartmentku yang berada lima pintu dari lift ini. Lagi-lagi aku terdiam, sama-sekali belum menyentuh tombol untuk membuka pintuku. Dengan cepat aku berbalik ke pintu kamar diseberang kamarku, membukanya lalu masuk dengan hati yang sakit. Berharap sekali ada seseorang di dalamnya.

Ku telusuri tiap ruangan yang ada di apartment ini, tapi hasilnya nihil. Tidak ada seseorangpun disini. Semua perabot masih terlihat rapi dan tersusun di tempatnya. Meja-meja yang ku temui kosong melompong tak tersentuh. Semua lampu mati dan lantai kamar mandi yang kering. Dia belum pulang sama sekali, padahal ini jam 3 pagi. Apa yang dia lakukan sebenarnya!

"AHH! Jam berapa ini!" jeritku saat terbangun tak sengaja.

Aku memandang jam ku dengan mata terbelalak. Sudah jam sepuluh? Satu jam yang lalu harusnya aku sudah berada di laboratorium. Pasti ini karena semalam aku tidur sangat telah. Bahkan itu sudah tidak bisa dikatakan malam lagi. Aku tidur jam lima tadi.

Ku lempar selimut yang menutup tubuhku dan langsung berlari ke kamar mandiku. Aku berusaha mandi sesingkat dan sebersih mungkin. Dan aku memecah rekor lima menit mandi yang paling cepat dalam hidupku. Dengan cepat memakai pakaianku dan memasukkan dengan sembarangan semua yang aku perlukan. Aku mendengar suara 'pip' beberapa kali ternyata ponselku. Aku melihat layar depannya 10 missed call dan 3 pesan masuk.

Aku membuka pesan yang pertama

From : Donghae

Kau dimana? Knp td angkat tlp mu?

Dengan kalimatnya itu aku sudah bisa menebak, semua panggilan tak terjawab itu darinya. Aku membuka pesan kedua seraya keluar dari apartment ku

From : Donghae

Apa kau terlambat? Aku tau kau lelah

Cepatlah datang

Aku berjalan menuju lift dengan tergesa-gesa. Tapi kepalaku tak tahan untuk tidak menoleh ke apartment Kyu. Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku dengan cepat lalu melanjutkan langkahku, menekan tombol lift dengan kuat. Dan pesan ke tiga :

From : Donghae

Min~

Apa kau sudah tidur?

Tidurlah dan jangan menangis lagi

Hwaiting ^o^/

Senyumku merekah sejenak saat membaca pesan terakhir Donghae. Lalu aku teringat bahwa tidak ada satu pesanpun datang dari Kyu setelah kejadian semalam. Dan semua missed called itu dari Donghae seperti perkiraanku.

Semua mata menoleh padaku saat aku membuka pintu kaca laboratorium. Sebagian dari mereka langsung melihat jam dinding setelah melihatku. Aku dengan pasrah hanya bisa menundukkan tubuhku tanda minta maaf tanpa suara. Aku setengah berlari menuju posisiku seperti biasanya. Donghae melirikku sebentar lalu kembali sibuk dengan refluknya.

"Mianhae bapak kepala." Bisikku saat berada di sampingnya.

Dia mendelik padaku lalu kembali bekerja, "Sampai kapan aku harus memperlakukanmu seperti ini? Bisa-bisa aku di demo anak buahku." Gusarnya kemudian.

Dia memang kepala laboratorium disini, itulah kenapa kami bisa bebas keluar dan masuk lab malam hari. Semua sudah tau kalau kami sahabat lama, tapi aku tidak tau sampai kapan mereka tahan dengan aku yang kesalahannya selalu di ampuni Donghae.

"Aku kesiangan~" serakku, mungkin karena menangis semalaman.

"Sudah ku tebak, makan siang nanti kau harus menceritakannya... aratchi!" Pintanya membuatku mengerucutkan mulutku.

"Okee... sekarang biarkan aku bekerja." Tukasku mengambil beberapa beaker di dalam lemari.

Aku mengambil ponselku dari dalam tas yang kugantung di sudut kursi yang kududuki lalu mengecek layarnya. Layarnya kosong kecuali beberapa menu dan wallpaper fotoku berdua dengan Kyu. Aku berniat tidak ingin menghubunginya hari ini, aku akan menahan hatiku untuk tidak menghubunginya. Kalian boleh mengataiku kekanak-kanakan sepuasnya, aku hanya ingin dia menyadari sakitnya aku.

Donghae masih menatap tak percaya padaku, wajahnya telah berubah gusar setelah kuceritakan semuanya.

"Boleh aku menghajar bocah itu?" geramnya setelah beberapa lama terdiam.

"Kita belum tau apa yang sebenarnya?" jawabku singkat lalu menggigit sebongkah daging yang ku apit dengan sumpit.

"Bagaimana kau bisa berkata seperti itu setelah kau menangis parah?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Tenang! Kau harus tenang... ini minumlah dulu." Suruhku menyodorkan cappucino miliknya. Karena begadang semalaman, kami harus menghabisi kopi ini.

"Hhhh..." dia meminum kopinya seteguk, "bagaimana kau bisa tenang setelah tau kekasihmu berbohong?" tanyanya lagi.

"Kau harus berpikiran jernih, berusahalah berpikir yang baik-baik saja." Tuturku tersenyum lebar.

"Jangan paksakan senyummu itu! terlihat sangat aneh." Gerutunya lalu menyumpit nasinya dan memakannya.

Aku hanya membalasnya dengan tawa kecil. Dia, Donghae itu tau isi hatiku dan apa yang aku rasakan. Aku tau dia tidak tenang memikirkanku, ingin sekali menghajar Kyu. Tapi aku berusaha untuk memikirkan hal yang baik. Aku mempercayainya!

"Kau boleh meneliti lagi besok Min~ada kemungkinan aku tidak bisa menemanimu atau aku datang tapi akan sangat telat." Jelasnya.

"Ada apa? Apa kau kencan?" godaku membuatnya tersedak sup.

"Aiissh! Kau harap aku kencan dengan Kangin?" jeritnya, aku ngakak mendengarnya.

"Aku kira kau akan pergi dengan seorang yeoja."

"Anii... kau bisa ambil kromoves di inkubator, lalu kau teliti lagi, sesuaikan dengan beberapa senyawa yang kau buat kemarin." Ujarnya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Arra arra... eh tapi kau kenapa tidak mencari yeoja untuk pacarmu, apa karena Eunh...hmmpp." erangku saat gumpalan daging yang besar masuk mulutku.

"Diamlahh... daging itu akan menghentikanmu sejenak." Celotehnya menjauhkan sumpit dari mulutku.

Malam ini aku bisa pulang lebih cepat dari kemarin. Aku dan Donghae perlu beristirahat malam ini. Aku telah sampai di pintu apartmenku saat ponselku bergetar. Layarnya menunjukkan nama yang sangat kunantikan dengan ragu aku memencet tombol OK.

"Minnie..." sapa Kyu sangat pelan dari seberang sana.

Aku belum berani menjawabnya, dia memanggilku lagi.

"Minnie jawab aku..." panggilnya kemudian.

Aku masih belum menjawabnya.

"Oddie?" tanya Kyu kemudian.

'Ckleek' suara pinti dibelakangku terbuka, suara itu membuatku membeku seketika. Entah mau berbuat apa. Yang jelas aku belum siap bertemu dengannya. Telepon terputus setelah beberapa detik tapi aku belum menurunkannya dari telingaku. Sebuah tangan menyentuh pundakku. Aku tidak tahan untuk mengeluarkan jeritanku tapi aku masih berusaaha membungkap mulutku. Tubuhku bergetar hebat sekali.

"Minnie~" ucapnya lembut.

Kyu membalik tubuhku mengahadapnya perlahan. Aku bisa menatap wajahnya yang kelelahan, entah apa yang membuatnya lesu.

"Apa kau marah?" tanyanya kecil.

"Kenapa kau harus marah padamu?" akhirnya aku mengeluarkan suaraku.

"Mianhae..." bisiknya memandangiku.

"Untuk apa kau meminta maaf..." aku menunggu jawabannya tapi dia hanya diam, "jangan mengatakan aku marah jikau kau tidak tau apa sebabnya dan jangan meminta maaf jika kau tidak tau salah mu apa Kyu." Cecarku tertahan karena tangisku yang belum keluar.

"Semalam itu suara..." katanya terpotong olehku.

"Itu suara tv yang merintih kesakitan memanggil namamu Kyu! Aku tidak tau kasu sudah jadi artis!"

"Itu suara..." aku memotongnya lagi.

"Suara Yesung? Aku tidak tau sejak kapan suaranya jadi selembut itu." desahku.

Dia menunduk lesu tidak menatapku lagi.

"Aku masuk..." kataku singkat.

Baru saja selangkah aku beranjak tapi Kyu menahan tanganku. Terpaksa aku berhenti, aku tidak bisa melawannya. Walau dadaku sudah panas sekali, ingin menangis.

"Chakaman... aku tidak bohong padamu, aku pergi dengan Yesung semuanya tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan." Keluhnya, tangannya menggenggam tanganku kuat, aku tak bisa melepasnya.

"Aku tau... itu yang kau katakan kemarin." Lirihku mendelik padanya.

"Dan suara itu..." dia memotong kalimatnya, aku memejamkan mataku lalu mendesah pelan.

"Jangan katakan kalau kau tidak sanggup, lepaskan tangannku aku lelah karena kemarin aku pulang jam tiga malam, aku pikir kau tidak pulang semalam." Ujarku dingin.

Saat Kyu melepas tanganku, aku langsung bergerak membuka pintu aparmentku. Pintu apartmentku tertutup diiringi suara isakkanku yang mulai timbul. Aku tidak sanggup untuk bergerak lagi, tubuhku lunglai menyandar di pintu perlahan semakin rendah hingga aku terduduk. Tanganku dengan cepat menutup mulutku yang akan mengeluarkan suara kasar. Dan air asin ini kelaur lagi dari indera penglihatanku. Mengalir deras membentu anak sungai tersendiri di pipiku. Kenapa aku menangis lagi? Karena dia tidak langsung menghubungiku? Karena dia tidak pulang? Karena Kyu masih tidak mengakuinya? Karena dia tidak sanggup mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya? Karena Kyu berbohong! Apakah kebohongannya juga harus ku percaya. Tubuhku terguncang hebat saat isakan demi isakanku timbul. Air mata ini tidak bisa berhenti, sedikitpun tidak bisa. Kututup wajahku dengan tas lalu menjerit sekeras-kerasnya.

Where they're from dan how they form over and over even I don't know

The only thing I know is that I just really hurt

My formerly burning my heart is slowly cold~


	5. Chapter 8 & 9

Kusadari tubuhku tergeletak lemas di depan pintu saat aku terbangun. Ku sentuh mataku yang ternyata membengkak. Rasanya berat sekali untuk membukanya menjadi bentuk sempurna lagi. Tanganku berusaha menumpu badanku yang lesu berusaha untuk berdiri sedikit-demi sedikit. Sudah terlihat terang meski masih tampak gelap. Jam dinding dengan tegas menunjukkan waktu 06.30. aku ingin segera mandi untuk menyemangati fisikku lagi.

Selesai mandi aku memakai semua pakaianku yang tebal karena ini musim dingin. Lalu memasukkan peralatan dan jas lab ke dalamnya. Terakhir ku patut wajahku di depan jermin tinggi yang menempel di tuiletku. Wajahku yang agak bulat ini tampak sangat letih dan mata ini. Kelopaknya sedikit lebih membesar dan di bawah mata terbentuk kantung yang lumayan membuatku ketauan bahwa aku menangis hebat. Semua itu membuat mataku tampak lebih sipit, malah terlihat seperti garis yang tebal di tengahnya.

Akhirnya aku sampai di sebuah gedung yang masih tampak putih hingga hari ini. Saat aku masuk suasananya masih sepi dan lengang. Hanya beberapa orang yang sudah datang dan mengantri di depan mesin absen. Aku juga ikut mengantri di urutan paling belakang antrian itu dan saat aku mencapai tempat terdepan aku menekankan ibu jariku yang berujung dengan keluarnya nama lengkap dan nip ku serta jam tepat saat aku menempelkan ibu jariku tadi.

Dari kaca transparan laboratorium aku bisa melihat seseorang yang sibuk sendiri karena hanya dia yang ada disana. Kudorong pintu kaca yang lumayan berat, seseorang itu melihatku dengan wajah yang bertanya 'ada apa?' lalu ku balas dengan senyuman bercandaku. Dia mendekatiku lalu mulai menunjukkan kecemasannya.

"Ada apa? Matamu kenapa jelek sekali, bahkan panda lebih baik darimu!" ujarnya menanyakan mataku yang hampir mirip panda ini, hanya saja mata panda memiliki hitam yang pekat disekitar matanya.

Aku tidak menjawabnya, melewatinya menuju ke gantungan mantel, mengganti mantelku dengan jas lab putih. Dia mendekatiku lagi dan bertanya dengan pertanyaan yang kurang lebih sama intinya.

"Kau menangis? Heii Min~ wajahmu jelek sekali." Jeritnya mengataiku tanpa dosa.

Aku mengacuhkannya lagi yang sebelumnya sudah ku lempari dengan tawa candaku. Lalu meluncur ke posisiku biasa saat bekerja. Sekarang dia sudah ada disampingku dengan wajah yang tertekuk. Juga kembali ke tempatnya biasa bertugas.

"Apa yang terjadi? Apa kau menangis lagi?" ulangnya yang ku balas dengan senyuman, "Jawab aku."

"Aku tidak apa-apa..." ujarku mengambil beberapa zat kimia di atas rak.

"Tidak apa-apa bagaiman? Tidak kau lihat matamu gendut seperti itu?" celotehnya dengan wajah yang seru.

"Hhhh... aku semalam begadang nonton film." Aku balas menatapnya.

"Tidak... tidak... kau pasti menangis!" kerasnya mendelikkan mata indahnya.

"Baiklah! Aku menangis, aku nonton film yang sedih, yeojanya meninggal!" aku berbohong tapi sepertinya belum berhasil.

"Apa judulnya?" pancingnya tidak percaya.

"Titanic!" jawabku asal.

"Min~ babbo! Titanic itu namjanya yang mati, bukan yeoja!" dengan cepat dia menoyor kepalaku yang membuatku menatapnya dongkol, "kau berbohong!"

"CK~ kalau kau sudah tau untuk apa tanya lagi?"

"Jangan menangis lagi, kalau begitu kelihatan sekali aku tidak bisa menjagamu." Tuturnya melembut, membuat aku merubah ekspresi kesalku.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Hae, kau tidak usah khawatir padaku..."

"Jangan siksa dirimu sendiri, kalau kau perlu sesuatu katakanlah padaku." Tukasnya lembut lalu ikut mengambil beberapa botol zat kimia.

"Ne~ aku tau aku bisa mengandalkanmu Hae~..."

Dia mengangguk setuju padaku lalu mulai berbicara lagi.

"Ehh Hae kenapa kau tidak mencari kekasih saja? Apa karena yeoja itu? ohh?" tanyaku membuatnya membulatkan mata.

Tiba-tiba segerombol scientist lain masuk dengan suara ribut. Sejenak memandang kami lalu serempak menuju tempat gantungan mantel. Hae tampak tersenyum senang karena merasa terselamatkan oleh anak buahnya.

Setelah makan siang aku cepat-cepat kembali ke lab untuk mengerjakan tugas khususku. Kadang ada rasa malas untuk melanjutkannya mengingat masalah itu. tapi aku cepat-cepat mengusir perasaan itu. aku harus menyelesaikannya. Aku mengambil sebuah beaker besar, mengisinya dengan air lalu ku letakkan di atas hot plate yang sedari tadi ku hangatkan. Kemudian berjalan menuju jendela tempat aku menyusun beberapa tabung reaksi di atas raknya. aku menuang beberapa ml larutan kromoves ke dalam variasi zat kimia yang ada di dalam tabung itu. sekarang tinggal menunggu airnya panas untu memanaskan semuanya agar dapat mempercepat reaksinya, mungkin butuh waktu setengah jam untuk menunggu airnya mendidih.

Sepertinya ini akan menjadi malam yang membosankan karena tidak aku harus menunggu lama hanya untuk air yang mendidih, dan aku sendiri. aku berdiri di depan jendela besar lab ini, menatapi kota Seoul dari atas. Malam hari semua lampu terlihat gemerlap. Walau lampunya terlihat tak beraturan justru semua itulah yang membuatnya sempurna. Sedang lampu kendaraan tersusun rapi berkelok dan bergerak pelan. Selain itu aku tidak bisa melihat bentuk gedung atau mobil, selain cahaya semuanya gelap.

Aku merasakan getaran dari ponselku. Donghae menelponku, mungkin dia ingin mengatakan bahwa dia tidak bisa datang. Ini sudah malam sekali dan dia belum datang juga.

"Ada apa hae?" tembakku langsung.

"Apa kau bisa keluar sebentar? kau tau kan kedai tenda tempat kita biasa minum? Aku ada disana sekarang, kau cepatlah kesini, OK!"

"Apa kau mengajakku minum?" tanyaku heran, jangan-jangan dia sudah mabuk.

"Anii... pokoknya kau cepat kesini!" 'tutt tuut tuut' telepon terputus begitu saja tanpa aku sempat mengiakan.

Seharusnya dia tau apa yang sedang aku lakukan sekarang. mana mungkin aku meninggalkan semua penelitian ini. Siapa yang akan mengurusnya? Aku menghela nafasku pelan. Mengingat semua ini butuh waktu yang lama untuk memanaskannya jadi mungkin aku bisa meninggalkannya sebentar saja. Kebetulan saat aku menoleh gelembung kecil mulai timbul di dinding beaker. Aku mulai menyusun sedemikian rupa agar tabung reaksi yang banyak itu muat di gelas beaker ini. Setelah mengatur panasnya, aku mengambil mantel dan tasku untuk mendatangi Donghae.

Mataku terbelalak sengaja saat sampai disana. Apa yang aku lihat masih aku cerna. Donghae duduk membelakangiku sedangkan yang berada di depannya adalah KYU! Apa yang mereka lakukan disini? Melihat tampang Kyu yang berubah Hae menoleh ke arah belakangnya.

"Kau sudah datang? Kemarilah!" Suruh Hae melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Katamu kau pergi dengan Kangin? Kenapa kau ikut-ikutan berbohong begini?" tanyaku menolak secara tak langsung.

"YA! Aku tidak bohong padamu, tadi saat aku ingin menyusulmu tapi di jalan aku melihatnya disini." Jelas Hae.

"Jadi untuk apa kau menemuinya?" tanyaku dongkol

"Untuk menyelesaikan urusanmu... ayo kemarilah!" pintanya lagi.

"Aku bisa menyelesaikan urusanku sendiri!" jeritku, Hae beranjak dari tempatnya duduk lalu menarik tanganku paksa dan mendudukanku di bangku.

"Ayo Kyu... jelaskanlah padanya~" ujar Hae kemudian.

"Tidak ada lagi yang perlu aku jelaskan." Dinginnya, aku spontan menatapnya mendengar suara cueknya.

'Kenapa dia bersikap begitu? Mau menyalahkanku balik?' Batinku.

"Benar... tidak ada lagi yang perlu kau jelaskan." Balasku ketus, walau sebenarnya hatiku lemah.

"Untuk apa aku menjelaskan semua jika kau tidak mempercayaiku?" balasnya lagi.

Aku menoleh ke Donghae dan dia hanya mengankat bahunya lalu menelan satu sloki soju sampai habis.

"Sudahlah... untuk apa kau kesini?" aku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku kesini untuk..." kalimat Kyu terhenti, matanya memandang ke arah luar tenda diiringi dengan masuknya yeoja cantik yang datang dengang senyum cantiknya.

"Kyu? Kau sudah lama menunggu? Yesung tidak bisa datang, jadi aku sendiri kesini... ehh ternyata disini ramai ada Sungmin dan ... dan kau Donghae? Sudah lama tidak melihatmu." Sapanya ramah.

"Ahh nee!" donghae membungkukkan badannya.

"Aku kesini untuk merayakan chullie yang menjadi author spesies baru." Lanjut Kyu yang sempat terpotong.

"Ohh kalau begitu kami pulang saja..." geramku hampir berdiri namun Heechul menghalangiku.

"Jangan~ bagaimana kalau kalian ikut saja, karena yesung tidak datang, tidak seru kalau hanya kami berdua yang merayakannya. Tenang saja semua aku yang traktir!" tukasnya ceria.

"Baiklah kami ikut!" jawab Donghae tanpa persetujuanku, aku mendelik besar padanya tapi dia pura-pura tidak melihatnya.

"Bagus! Ahh ajhuma kami pesan enam botol soju lagi ya! Dan satu porsi besar daging!" jeritnya lalu duduk dan mengajak kami ngobrol basa-basi.

Setengah jam kemudian kami malah sibuk dengan masing-masing. Aku dan donghae sibuk ngobrol sedangkan Kyu sibuk menanggapi Heechul yang sudah mabuk berat. Sebenarnya hanya mataku saja yang terpaut pada Donghae, tapi telingaku dengan sigap menguping apa yang mereka katakan. Sayup-sayup aku mendengar obrolan mereka.

"Harusnya aku yang menemukannya." Suara Kyu terdengar jelas di telingaku.

"Apa kau bilang? Hahahahaha... makanya kalau jalan itu di depan Kyu... hahahah" oceh Heechul sambil tertawa-tawa karena sudah mabuk, dia menepuk-nepuk bahu Kyu.

"Kau sudah mabuk Chullie..." ujar Kyu.

"Mabuk? Tidak siapa bilang aku mabuk? Kau yang mabuk hahahahaha!"

Entah apa yang harus aku lakukan dalam keadaan begini. Kalau saja aku tidak sedang memusuhi Kyu, aku tidak akan membiarkannya begitu saja. Tapi aku tidak berdaya, aku tidak bisa apa-apa sekarang. hanya bisa menahan kekesalan dan rasa sakitku yang dari tadi tersendat.

"Mianhae~ ini salahku seharusnya kita tidak disini." Ucapnya menyadarkan lamunanku.

"Gwenchanayo~ kalau tidak begini, maka aku gelisah sepanjang malam dan mungkin akan menyuruhmu membuntuti mereka." Lirihku pelan, aku meminum satu sloki soju.

"Benar sekali... kalau kita tidak disini, kita tidak akan tau apa yang mereka lakukan."

Aku menganggu menyetujuinya, "Hhhh tapi aku ingin menangis..." akuku pada Hae.

"Jangan disini? Nanti saja kalau kita sudah pergi dari sini, jangan sedih! Percaya saja padanya..." Donghae mengacak rambutku lembut, "Kau tau? Sepertinya Kyu kesl padaku saat dia mlihatku mengacak rambutmu." Donghae tersenyum lalu menenggak satu sloki soju.

Daripada aku pusing memikirkan namja yang aku sayang sibuk berbahagia dengan yeoja lain aku memutuskan untuk mabuk juga. Biar sekalian aku bisa marah dan berkata jujur tanpa ada beban sedikitpun. Agar Kyu tau betapa sakitnya aku. Sakit menahan amarah yang terkurung dan memaksa ingin keluar. Sakit menahan air mata yang sudah ingin keluar sekarang. mulutku mulai menenggak satu sloki, dua sloki, tiga sloki dan... aku tidak tau sudah berapa sloki yang aku minum. Tapi aku belum cukup mabuk seperti Heechul yang sudah teler.

Baru saja aku ingin mendekatkan sloki yang kesekian kemulutku, tanganku kiriku ditahan oleh seseorang saat aku menoleh ke kiri pula aku sadar orang itu bukan Donghae tapi pacarku sendiri Kyu.

"Berhentilah... kau bisa mabuk!" Kyu mengambil sloki dengan tangan yang satunya lalu meletakkannya di meja.

"Aku memang ingin mabuk... lepaskan tanganku!" geramku mengempas tangannya sampai lepas, lalu mengambil sloki tadi dan menenggaknya.

"Bahkan perkataanku saja tidak mau kau dengarkan..." Kyu menjauhkan botol soju dariku.

"Apa harus aku dengarkan? Aku ingin mabuk seperti dia!" telunjukku pada Heechul yang sekarang sedang bergumam sendiri.

"Untuk apa? Kau harus jaga kesehatanmu... tidak boleh keseringan mabuk." Suaraanya melembut.

"Untuk..."

'HOOOEEEK' suara menjijikkan itu menghentikan kalimatku, kami bertiga serempak menoleh ke arah Heechul yang bergumam "Yahh aku muntah..." lalu kembali terkapar.

"Kalian tunggu disini, aku ke minimarket sebentar." Kyu langsung berlari tanpa ancang-ancang.

"Kyu... Kau mau kemana?" Lirih Heechul dalam mabuknya, tubuhnya hampir saja terjatuh dari kursi dan aku membantunya.

"Kkau.. bau alkohol hehe... kau kenapa kyu bisa menyukaimu? Sungguh yeoja berun... tung." Gumamnya dengan mata sayu.

"Kau duduk sajalah, nanti kau jatuh lagi." Ujarku tak mempedulikannya.

"Kenapa dia sangat menyukaimu... padahal aku yang lebih dulu mengenalnya... aku yang lebih lama bersamanya... tapi kenapa dia memilihmu.." isaknya memukul-mukul meja.

Dia benar-benar sudah mabuk, bahkan dia mengungkapkan perasaanya sekarang. dia memang menyukai Kyu seperti dugaanku. Wanita cantik ini menyukai Kyu dari dulu.

"Sudah banyak yang aku lakukan untuknya, dan sudah terang-terangan aku menunjukkan rasa sukaku... tapi dia tidak pernah mengerti... dia namja berhati batu." Chullie menyambung celotehnya, "Tapi kemarin malam sangat menyenangkan..." dia tertawa lebar.

"MWO!" serempak kami berdua saat mendengar kalimt terakhirnya.

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan kemarim malam? Katakan padaku!" jeritku tak sabaran lalu menggungcang-gungang tubuh chullie membuat semua orang dikedai menoleh.

"Jangan seperti itu Min~ biarkan dia bicara." Donghae menengahi.

"Aiish lepaskan aku!" Heechul menghempaskan tanganku, "Maalam itu aku berduaan dengannyah~ hanya berdua, aku bisa menyentuhnya~ memegang tangannya dan... aku memeluknya... aku senang sekali hahahaha... dia juga mengobati lukaku disini.." dia menyibak pakaianya dan menunjukkan luka cakaran di punggungnya, "Aku rasa malam itu dia milikku, saat dia ingin pulang aku memintanya untuk tidak pulang dan dia... menurutinya.. aku mencintainya." Heechul tersenyum dengan airmata yang mengalir di pipinya.

"Aku kembali..." ujar Kyu merusak suasana menyakitkan ini.

"Ohh kau sudah kembali Kyu? Hehehe kau membelikan aku obat mual ya? Hehe apa kau juga mau meminumnya Min~ dia membelikannya untukku? Aku lihat kau juga mabuk?" ocehnya tak karuan lau tertawa lagi.

"Minumlah ini!" Kyu menyodorkan satu obat sachet yang telah dibukanya dan diberi pipet, Heechul langsung meminumnya tanpa mengambil obat itu dari tangan Kyu.

"Sepertinya aku harus mengantar dia pulang... dia sudah mabuk berat, kalian masih ingin kembali ke lab kan? Kalau begitu kami duluan saja." Kyu mengangkat Heechul yang telah menghabiskan obatnya lalu memapahnya perlahan keluar dari tenda.

Aku bisa melihat Heechul yang mabuk melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada kamu lalu bergumam "dadadahh..."

Setelah itu semuanya menjadi tidak jelas bagiku. Apa yang aku dengarkan barusan? Kemarin malam apa? Apa yang mereka lakukan berpe... bahkan dalam hati saja aku tidak sanggup untuk mengucapkannya. Tubuhku mulai berguncang pelan. Donghae dengan cepat menarik tubuhku ke pelukannya lalu membiarkan aku menangis di dadanya. Melihat itu hatiku tambah sakit, sakit sekali. Seperti ditusuk ratusan jarum dan di sayat silet yang paling tajam. Apa aku dikhianati? Apa benar? Aku tidak bisa percaya tapi aku masih merasa sakit.

Isakan-demi isakan mengiringi tangisanku yang sepertinya tak bisa mereda malam ini. Tanganku berusaha memukul-mukuli dadaku yang sakit tapi Donghae menahannya. Tangannya memeluk punggungku erat tapi itu tidak cukup untuk menenangkanku. Mulutku sudah tidak tahan untuk menjerit. Dan aku menjerit! Kesakitan ini sangat dalam. Tangisan piluku memecah keheningan malam. Donghae tidak mengahalangi sedikitpun tangisanku karena dia selalu tau apa yang aku rasakan.

TBC


	6. Chapter 10

Kepalaku berat karena pengaruh alkohol yang tadi banyak kuminum serta pikiranku yang sudah over karena insiden di tempat minum tadi. Kali ini sungguh aku tidak bisa menolak Donghae untuk mengantaku pulang ke apartmen. Aku sudah tidak sanggup berdiri lagi hingga harus dipapah olehnya. Dia mendudukkanku di atas sofa lalu bergegas pergi ke dapur. Beberapa menit kemudian dia kembali dengan nampan berisi segelas teh.

"Ya~ BABO yeoja! Kenapa kau jadi mabuk tadi? Minumlah teh madu hangat ini." Ocehnya menyodorkan teh itu pelan ke arah bibirku yang pucat, aku menyeruputnya sulit.

"Kepalaku pusing~" aku mencoba membalas kalimatnya tapi tenagaku hanya sanggup mengatakan dua kata itu.

"Kau istirahatlah... apa perlu ke gendong ke kamarmu?" dia menjauhkan gelas teh tadi.

Aku hanya bisa menggeleng lalu memegangi tanganku. Kadang-kadang air mataku sedikit keluar di sudut mataku.

"Kojima~matamu itu sudah lelah karna menangis."

"Hmmm... kau benar." Aku memejamkan mataku membuat air mata yang terkumpul di sudut mataku jatuh.

"Jangan kau pikirkan dulu semuanya."

"Hmmm.. kemarikan ponselku." Pintaku yang, Donghae mencari-cari ponsel di dalam tas tanganku.

"Ini! Kau mau apa?" dia menyerahkan ponselku.

Aku tidak menghiraukannya lalu menekan nomor satu di ponselku sekuatnya sampai nama KYU terpampang di ponselku.

"Minnie? Waeyo?" ujarnya masih dingin saat mengangkat teleponku.

"A... akuu.. aku mauu pu.. putus saja denganmu Kyu~ itu saja..." kataku terbata-bata.

"Apa maksudmu? Yak! Jangan ditutup dulu! Kau dimana? aku akan mendatangimu... tutt...tutt...tuut." aku memutuskan sambungan tanpa menghiraukan semua jeritannya.

Badanku bergetar pelan menahan rasa sakit yang aku terima karena ucapanku sendiri.

"Ke – kenapa kau lakukan itu? kau masih mencintainya? Kenapa melakukannya!" tanya donghae tak percaya setelah mendengar dialogku.

"Agar aku tidak menangis lagi, Hae..."

"Tapi kau menangis lagi!" dia menarik tubuhku ke dalam pelukannya.

"Ini yang terakhir..." rintihku menangis dalam pelukannya.

CKLEEK!

Pintu apartmentku terbuka, sudah bisa aku tebak siapa yang membukanya. Kalau bukan ummaku yang di Jepang kembali ke Seoul tengah malam atau...

Hae menoleh spontan saat melihat namja jangkung masuk dan melihatnya sedang memelukku. Hae perlahan melepas pelukannya dengan mata yang masih menatap namja yang baru datang itu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Berduaan di dalam apartment? Berpelukan?" jeritnya histeris.

"Lantas apa yang kau lakukan dengan Heechul noona kemarin malam Kyu?" Balas Hae kencang membuat Kyu terdiam, "Kau duduk saja!" ucapnya saat melihatku berusaha berdiri.

"Apa maksudmu? Apa yang kau tau?"

"Aiiish kau! Tadi saat dia mabuk dia bilang semuanya? Kalian berpelukan? Berduaan entah dimana kalian melakukannya! Kau mengobati lukanya di PUNGGUNG!" Teriak Donghae emosi seakan mewakilkanku yang sudah lelah, "Tapi kau malah tidak mengakuinya? Kau bilang itu suara TV? Berhentilah menyakiti Minnie! Kenapa kau biarkan dia mencintaimu begitu besar jika hanya untuk kau sakiti!"

Kyu terdiam mendengar semua yang dikatakan Donghae tadi.

"Aku bisa jelaskan semua itu!" Kyu menatap nanar padaku yang terduduk lemah.

"Kau lihat saja bagaimana Sungmin sekarang? dia seperti itu karenamu! Kau malah memikirkan Heechul noona, mengantarnya pulang dan meninggalkan kekasihmu sendiri! bahkan kau tak pantas disebut kekasihnya."

"Aku kau bilang?" Kyu menunjukkan wajah tak terimanya pada Donghae.

"Yang ku katakan adalah kau tidak pantas menjadi kekasihnya! Kau tidak pernah menyadari berapa besar cinta yang diberikan padamu lalu seenaknya saja menyakiti hatinya. Kalau aku mau, sudah dari dulu aku dekati dia! Merebutnya darimu!"

"Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi! Dia milikku!" suara Kyu membahana dalam apartmentku.

"Sekarang tidak lagi..." aku ikut bersuara dengan lirih, "beberapa menit yang lalu, kau tidak ingat?"

"Minnie... dengarkan aku!" Kyu melangkah cepat ke arahku, tapi Donghae menahan dengan lengannya, "Hey kau! Lepaskan aku!"

"Semuanya sudah jelas tadi... lewat telepon."

"Aku tidak terima!" Kyu berontak dari pegangan Donghae.

Dengan tergesa-gesa dia melangkah ke arahku setelah pegangan Donghae lepas. Duduk di hadapanku lalu memegang tanganku. Tangan hangat yang selalu aku nantikan untuk memegang tanganku. Wajahnya mulai terlihat sendu, matanya terlihat sayu.

"Dengarkan aku... semuanya tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan." Tangannya mulai menyentuhi wajah basahku, menghilangkan air mata yang menempel dipipiku.

"Aku pikir, semuanya sudah jelas! Terimalah jika kau tidak ingin melihat tangisanku lagi!" tegasku yang sudah pasti tidak bisa dibantah oleh Kyu, sekejap wajahnya berubah karena bentakan lemahku.

"Baiklah... jika itu bisa membuatmu berhenti menangis." Suaranya melemah, dengan ragu dia mendekatkan kepalanya ke samping kepalaku, lalu membisikkan sesuatu yan hampir tidak terdengar bagiku tapi sungguh membuatku trenyuh, 'saranghae...' lalu dengan singkat mengecup pipi kananku yang masih berada didekat telinga. Aku hanya bisa memejamkan mataku saat dia melakukannya.

Kyu keluar menuju apartment tanpa menoleh ke arah Donghae setelah berdiri dari hadapanku. Donghae kembali duduk disampingku, aku mendengarnya menghela nafas.

"Sudah kubilang, kau masih mencintainya Min, kau sangat mencintainya..."

Aku menutup seluruh wajahku dengan kedua telapak tanganku yang dingin. Berusaha untuk menghilangkan rasa kantuk yang aku alami karena semalam aku minum dan menangis hebat. Mataku menatap beaker yang masih terletak di atas hot plate. Untungnya semalam aku ingat kalau hot plate masih menyala, jadi aku bisa meminta Donghae kembali ke labor saat aku merasa lebih baik. Aku hanya perlu mengulang beberapa bagian saja sampai semuanya mendidih lagi dan siap di injeksikan ke salah satu burung yang ada di kandang.

Donghae menutup mulutnya yang terbuka paksa saat menguap lalu mengelap sudut matanya yang sedikit berair. Aku yakin dia pasti ngantuk dan kelelahan sama sepertiku. Sekarang dia sudah duduk disampingku dengan sekandang burung gereja ditangannya.

"Teman –teman kecil, kalian tunggu sebentar ya..." ujarnya lalu menoleh ke arahku.

"Kau pasti lelah?" singkatnya, kubalas dengan anggukkan.

"Kau juga? Kau kan menemani aku semalaman dan sepertinya malam ini juga sama." Jam di labor menunjuk pukul sembilan malam.

"Kita selesaikan malam ini Min." Donghae tersenyum membuat lengkungan di bibirnya.

"Ye~ harus selesai, aku sudah lelah." Keluhku lalu menatap nanar ke arah hot plate.

"Semangatlah! Ohh!" mulutnya membentuk huruf o pada kata terakhirnya, tanpa menunggu jawabanku dia beranjak ke lemari yang terdapat disudut ruangan lalu kembali dengan beberapa alat suntik.

"Ahh... sudah mendidih!" jeritku pelan, beberapa larutan dalam tabung reaksi berubah warna.

"Cepat matikan! Lalu kita dinginkan sebentar..." aku menurutinya, kuputar tombolnya ke angka nol.

"Semoga dugaan kita benar, aku senang kalau apa yang kita lakukan selama ini berhasil." Donghae menatap semangat ke deretan tabung reaksi yang telah kususun kembali di atas rak tabung.

"Aku juga..." aku meletakkan penjepit yang kugunakan tadi, "Aku buat kopi dulu untuk kita."

Aku menuju ke pantry yang berada beberapa pintu dari labor lalu membuat dua cangkir kopi hangat. Lalu bergegas kembali untuk memberikan salah satu cangkir ini pada Donghae.

"Aku tidak sabar melihat hasilnya, aku ingin semua ini cepat selesai kau tau? Semua ini mengingatkan aku pada Kyu." Keluhku meniupi pinggiran cangir lalu meminumnya seteguk.

"Aku tau... tapi kau dari awal sudah melakukannya dengan ikhlas, pasti hasilnya baik." Dia memutar-mutar cangkirnya di meja keramik.

"Apapun untuknya..." aku menatap kosong ke deretan tabung reaksi.

"Aku rasa sudah dingin! Kajja!" Donghae menarik tanganku hingga aku berdiri, dia meminum kopinya lalu meletakkan cangkirnya sembarangan.

Dengan beberapa langkah saja kami sudah bisa mencapai kromoves.

"Ambil satu birdy itu." pintanya sembari memasukkan cairan pertama ke jarum suntik.

Aku mengambil satu burung gereja dengan hati-hati, memegangi sayap dan pahanya lembut. Donghae terlihat sedang menjentik-jentikan ujung jarum sebelum akhirnya 2ml cairan orange itu masuk sempurna ke pembuluh darah si burung. Setelah itu aku memasukkannya ke kandang kecil yang sudah diberi tanda 'sampel 1'.

"Baiklahh burung kecil, kami mau lihat kau tertidur J" ku kaitkan kandangnya lalu melanjutkan dengan burung yang lain.

Kami melakukan hal yang sama dengan burung yang lain hingga mencapai sepuluh kandang sampel yang kami bariskan. Lalu mengamatinya selama beberapa menit. Yang paling dulu tertidur adalah sampel 3 sementara sampel 1 masih lincah dan sampel 2 sudah mulai mengantuk rata-rata sama seperti di kandang sampel lain. Kandang sampel 8 dan 5 kami nyatakan gagal karena sampelnya mati setelah beberapa menit cairan di injeksikan.

"Kau mau taruhan?" Ujar Donghae tiba-tiba.

"Mwoya? Penelitian mau kau jadikan barang taruhan? Dimana otakmu?" jeritku membuatnya menutup sebelah telinganya.

"Kekeke... aku bercanda Min! Tampangmu tegang sekali." Tukasnya tanpa melihat ke arahku, matanya masih konsentrasi pada sampel-sampel itu.

"Iss kau..." aku berlagak seakan-akan ingin menelannya.

"Dua sampel tertidur cepat! Aku harap mereka mimpi indah dan bisa bangun lagi." Koarnya tiba-tiba, aku tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

Kembali keadaan sunyi dan semua sampel sudah tertidur kecuali sampel 1 yang sudah kami nyatakan gagal. Tinggal menunggu berapa lama waktu mereka tertidur dan yang dapat bangun kembali dengan waktu yang diinginkan. Lalu uji ulang sampel untuk memastikan.

TBC

bagi yang ga sengaja baca ato sengajawajib RCL

minimal LIKE (kalo kagak di cium pake pant*t panci XD)

apa lagi yang kena TAG

note : miian lanjutan FF ini agak telat

post berikutnya mungkin langsung saya tamatin :)

gomapta yaa yang udah baca :*


	7. Chapter 11

_CHAP 11_

Kaki kecilku yang di alasi ankle boots hitam melangkah sepanjang jalan Seoul di malam hari. Kedua tanganku ku masukkan ke dalam mantel cokelat hangat dengan kerah bulu. Menutupi tubuhku yang terbungkus rapat blouse pink. Sedangkan betisku sendiri di balut jeans hitam yang disambung dengan kaos kaki panjang berkerut di ujungnya. Rambut hitamku kubiarkan menggulung indah di sisi kedua leherku serta poni tebal yang menutup penuh keningku.

Mataku menerawang jauh kedepan, menatap balok-balok kecil yang tesusun rapi membentuk trotoar. Warnanya kian hari kian gelap karena selalu diinjak manusia atau ban sepeda. Lampu jalan mencuat tinggi dari pinggiran trotoar, ujungnya membengkok ke arah aspal dengan lampu bulat bewarna putih susu. Tersusun rapih tiap dua meter di sisi jalan. Mobil dengan berbagai merk dan warna lalu lalang kadang arahnya berbeda, kadang sama. Kecepatannya sama sekali tidak tinggi, mungkin karena si pengemudi ingin menikmati malam Seoul seperti aku sekarang.

Aku tidak sendirian disini, banyak orang lain sedang berjalan meniti trotoar ke tempat tujuannya masing-masing. Seorang ibu-ibu menggandeng anaknya tergesa-gesa atau dua pasang remaja perjalan pelan sekali dengan tangan yang tertaut mesra. Dan ada juga yeoja yang sendirian berjalan perlahan menatapi langit malam Seoul sesekali lalu melanjutkan langkah kakinya pelan, yaitu aku Lee Sungmin.

"Akhirnya sampai juga..." desisku saat sampai di sebuah bangunan kecil di antara pertokoan yang juga sederhana.

Kubuka pintunya lalu mencari sesosok namja yang ingin aku temui malam ini. Dia melambaikan tangannya lalu menunjukkan barisan giginya diantara bibir tipis itu.

"Aku disini Min!" aku mendekatinya, lalu duduk di hadapannya.

"Aiissh apa kau sudah minum duluan Hae?" tanyaku berpura-pura kesal.

"Heii ayolah, hanya satu sloki." Jawabnya seperti membujukku.

"Cuma kita berdua? Ahh ini tidak seru! Bukan perayaan namanya kalau hanya berdua." Keluhku, Donghae menyodorkan daging kecil di mulutku, aku menerimanya dengan senang.

"Kau mau aku mengajak siapa? Bagaimana kalau Wookie?" sarannya, dia menyumpit satu daging lalu memakannya sendiri.

"Boleh juga, tapi masih ada yang kurang ya?" pikirku heran, aku masih berusaha mengunyah daging yang lumayan alot.

"Tentu saja, kau melakukan ini untuk dia... seharusnya kita mengundang Kyu, itu miliknya." Tukas Donghae tanpa dosa, matanya berusaha menghindariku.

"Well! Ini memang miliknya, tapi aku rasa bukan ide bagus untuk membicarakannya, apalagi mengundangnya." Tangkasku cepat, dia masih tidak menatapku.

"Bagaimana bisa? Jangan bilang kau belum memberitahunya kalau kau sudah berhasil, kalau tidak salah ingat dia sebentar lagi mau ke Costa Rica?" Kali ini dia menatapku seolah megatakan, 'ayo jawab pertanyaanku!'

"Errr... be.. memang belum sih, kau tau semenjak malam itu aku sama sekali tidak berani menemuinya, bahkan mendengar suaranya saja aku tak bisa. A.. aku.." entah mengapa lidah bodohku ini bisa tergagap.

Aku memang tidak berani berbicara dengannya, apalagi bertemu secarang langsung. Jika iya, maka tidak salah lagi, tanggul mataku akan bobol menangisinya. Sakit ini datang lagi walau diiringi rasa cinta dan sayangku yang memang tak pernah beralih.

"Jadi untuk apa kau lakukan semua itu? jika akhirnya Kyu tidak kau beri tau." Donghae kini menunjukkan wajah sebalnya.

"Ya! Kita disini mau berdebat atau mau merayakan kromoves sih?"

"Benar juga? Hehe mian... yang ku katakan tadi itu juga untukmu kok. Sini gelasmu aku tuangkan." Kekehnya pelan, lalu menuangkan soju ke sloki yang aku pegang.

"Kau juga, kemarikan slokimu." Aku melakukan hal yang sama sepeti yang dilakukannya barusan.

Kami berdua mengangkat gelas tepat di samping dagu lalu tersenyum senang.

"Untuk Kromoves!" jerit Donghae.

"Yeeaa! Untuk Kromoves!" – ting –

"Ayolah Hae, temani aku pulang jalan kaki saja, aku kesini tadi juga jalan kaki." Pintaku saat Donghae mengatakan akan mengantarku dengan mobilnya.

"Hhhh... Arra! Aku rasa kita juga tidak terlalu mabuk untuk jalan." Kemudian mendahului langkah duluan.

"Setidaknya kita tidak tersasar kemana-mana." Buru-buru aku menyamakan langkah dengannya.

Kami melangkah dalam diam selama beberapa saat setelahnya. Entah karena lelah karena minum dan tertawa atau karena memang tidak tau mau membicaakan apa. Perayaan kromoves hanya berlangsung beberapa jam, kami memang berniat tidak ingin mabuk berat karena kami hanya berdua. Mengurungkan niat kami mengajak siapapun, lagipula projek ini bukan projek umum yang mesti diketahui banyak orang. Tidak ada yang tau kromoves selain aku dan Donghae, bahkan Kyu tidak tau kalau aku serius meneliti semua ini untuknya.

"Ah... kajja ke taman dulu saja!" Donghae menarik tanganku tiba-tiba, membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Aku mau pulang, capek." Aku berusaha menolak dan kembali ke jalan awal tapi Donghae menghalangi.

"Ayolah, sebentar saja kau temani aku." Tapi kali ini aku berhasil menghalaunya.

"Kau ini kenap... a?" suaraku terputus, mataku terkunci menatap satu tempat.

Ini alasan kenapa Donghae mengajakku ke taman. Untuk menghindari aku melihat semua ini. Terlambat sudah, mataku sudah melihat dengan jelas. Pandanganku sudah tidak bisa beralih, mulutku setengah menganga tak percaya tapi ini nyata. Sesaat kemudia mataku mengikuti dua sosok namja dan yeoja yang sangat aku kenal itu keluar dari toko. Si namja tersenyum manis pada yeoja itu. kutajamkan mataku untuk melihat toko apa yang mereka masuki dan itu adalah toko perhiasan.

"Kapan kau mau menuruti kataku?" Donghae merusak acara sakit hatiku, lalu menarikku pelan ke arah taman.

"Donghae..." bisikku saat kami berdua telah duduk di ayunan rantai.

"Wae? Apa mau menangis?" ujarnya menatap lurus kedepan.

"Ani, hanya saja aku merasa sedikit lelah." Aku mengatur nafasku sedemikian rupa, kepalaku tertunduk.

"Harusnya kau mau ku antar dengan mobil."

"Kau benar, kali ini aku salah. Terlambat kan..." aku mengangkat kepalaku lalu tersenyum.

"Kalau sudah terlambat memang tidak bisa diulang lagi, tapi masih bisa diperbaiki lain harinya." Donghae menatapku tersenyum lalu kembali menatap ke arah toko tadi, "Kajja! Sepertinya mereka sudah pergi."

Tanganku sibuk mengeringkan rambut basahku dengan handuk pink sementara tubuhku duduk di sudut ranjang dengan piyama biru langit yang ku pakai. Tanganku yang sebelahnya, mengetik pesan singkat dari ponselku. Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak mengirimkan pesan pada nomor ini. Padahal selama ini nomor inilah yang selalu rajin aku kirimi pesan singkat.

To : Kyu

Sedang apa?

Besok ada acara?

Lalu menekan tombol send tanpa ragu. Kuletakkan ponsel di kasurku lalu berdiri untuk menjemur handukku dan mengambil sebotol air mineral dari kulkas. Saat aku kembali ke kasurku, layar ponselku menyala, sudah dibalas rupanya.

From : Kyu

Smestinya kau tau, jam segini aku sedang apa...

Ada, aku dan yang lain mau membeli tiket

Ke Costa rica, kau ingat?

Aku membalasnya lagi,

To : Kyu

Benar, aku tau pasti

Ya, aku ingat, kau prnah bilang.

Dengan Heechul onnie kah?

Mataku sudah berat, tapi aku penasaran dengan jawabannya. Beberapa menit kemudian ada balasannya.

From : Kyu

Ne, dengan dia

Juga dengan Yesung

Sebenarnya ada apa?

Aku membalasnya cepat, mataku sudah tidak tahan lagi.

To : Kyu

Ani...

Kita bicarakan lain kali saja.

Otakku melamun sejenak, memikirkan apa yang baru dikatakan Kyuhyun barusan. Dia pergi dengan Heechul? Yah walau diperjelas dengan keberadaan Yesung tetap saja. Mereka seperti berbulan madu dengan mengajak supir. Kalau mau ekspedisi kenapa tidak ramai-ramai saja? Aku mulai lagi, mataku memang sudah tidak tahan lagi. Tepatnya sudah tidak tahan menangis. Mungkin karena sudah lama aku tidak melakukannya, tapi itu alasan bodoh. Sebenarnya sudah dari tadi, sejak aku melihat mereka didepan toko tadi aku ingin menangis. Tapi karena aku telah mengatakan pada Donghae untuk tidak menangis lagi. Maka dengan sekuat tenaga aku menyimpan tangisku, hingga aku merasa lelah. Tapi disini, tidak ada siapapun kan? Aku boleh menangis sepuasnya, menyiksa diriku sendiri dengan kepedihan dan anak sungai yang aku ciptakan sendiri, membuat seluruh wajahku dingin karena air asin ini.


	8. Chapter 12

_CHAP 12_

Aku mencoba mengembalikan seluruh nyawa dan tenagaku saat aku terjaga. Sinar mentari sudah mengintipku dari balik gorden sedari tadi, membuat gorden cream berubah warna menjadi orange terang. Kuusap wajahku dengan sebelah tanganku lalu membiarkan mulutku menguap sebentar. setelah tenaga kembali, aku mengambil botol gelas yang ada di meja disebelah ranjangku lalu meminum isinya. Sebentar mengelap air yang tersisa, kemudian mengganti botol yang ada di tanganku dengan ponsel. One new message yang langsung aku buka.

From : Kyu

Kau mengganti kode pintu apartment mu?

Segera ku buka rincian pesan dan ternyata, pesan ini dikirimkan semalam. Mungin beberapa saat setelah aku terlelap. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas saat membacanya. Berarti semalam Kyu ingin masuk ke apartmentku. Aku memang telah mengganti kodenye setelah aku memutuskannya kemarin.

Aku mengabaikan semua fikiran lalu pergi membersihkan badanku. Banyak hal lain yang mesti aku lakukan walau ini hari libur.

Aku sudah siap dengan dress violet bermotif bunga dengan untaian renda dibawahnya. Sedang kakiku memakai leging hitam dipadu dengan boots cokelat. Karena ini musim dingin, jadi aku mantel tidak pernah ketinggalan. Kali ini aku memakai mantel cokelat muda.

Setelah mengambil tas tangan kesayanganku, aku melangkah menuju pintu keluar. Menutup pintu yang akan terkunci otomatis saat aku berada di luar dan saat aku berbalik. Seseorang telah menungguku, menatapku mata cokelat gelapnya. Mata itu selalu membuat jantungku berdenyut lebih cepat dari biasanya. Tapi kali ini selain hal itu, mata ini juga membuat jantungku makin lemah dan sakit...

"Kau mengganti kode apartment mu?" dia membuka suaranya.

"..." entah mengapa mulutku seperti dikunci, ada sesuatu yang bergemuruh di dadaku lalu menjalar menuju kepala, yang membuat mataku kabur dan hangat.

"Kau menangis? Minnie... mianhae aku... aku harap kau masih mau mendengarkan penjelasanku dan..." ujarnya tergagap mendekati aku.

Aku mengerahkan seluruh tenagaku, mengangkat kedua tanganku untuk menutupi telingaku. Kututup mataku serapat-rapatnya dan menjerit tak terkendali.

"Shireoo! Aku takkan pernah mendengarkan perkataanmu! Kau pembohong!"

Aku merasa dia menarik tanganku, agar aku membuka telingaku dan dia berhasil.

"Lihat aku... Minnie lihat aku.." bisiknya.

Hatiku bergetar hebat saat mendengar dia memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Minnie'. Entah apa yang membuatku membuka seluruh mataku. Pemandangan di depan wajahku membuat aku tak henti mengalirkan air mataku. Wajah tampan lelaki yang aku cintai kini begitu dekat denganku.

"Uljima..." lirihnya lembut, nafas hangatnya berhembus di wajahku, tangannya kuat menggenggam pergelangan tanganku.

"Lepaskan aku Kyu! Aku mau pergi." Aku berusaha menghindari tatapannya dengan menoleh ke arah lain.

"Ani... kau tidak boleh pergi! Dengarkan aku menjelaskan semuanya." Suaranya terdengar serak.

"Sudah aku bilang, aku tidak akan mendengarkan penjelasanmu." Aku menghempaskan tanganku, memutar-mutarnya tapi aku gagal melarikan tanganku.

"Kalau begitu! Kau yang jelaskan padaku, kenapa kau marah? Kenapa memutuskanku? Jujur aku masih belum bisa menerima, dan aku belem mengerti sepenuhnya."

"MWO? Kau itu bodoh atau gila Kyu? Melihatku begini kau belum juga mengerti."

Dia menggeleng, lalu mempertegar tatapannya padaku.

"Belum!"

"Semua yang dikatakang Donghae malam itu? apa kau tidak ingat?"

"Aku hanya ingin mendengar dari mulutmu saja! Buka darinya!" suaranya mulai meninggi.

"Sama saja! Semua penjelasanku akan sama saja!" balasku menjerit.

Beberapa detik kemudian kami menyadari bahwa beberapa penghuni apartment menonton kami, sebagian dari mereka berbisik dengan wajah seperti menyalahkan. Entah apa pendapat mereka. Kyu menarik tanganku ke pintu apartmentnya, membuka kode pintu lalu menyeretku masuk ke dalam. Aku memang melawannya, tapi semua itu percuma.

Kyuhyun akhirnya melepas tanganku saat kami ada di dalam apartmentnya. Aku berusaha untuk pergi tapi dia malah menarik tanganku dan mendudukannku di sofa.

"Katakan, baru aku akan membiarkanmu pergi." Geramnya, dia ikut duduk disampingku dengan sebelah kaki diangkat menghadap padaku.

"..." aku hanya diam, menatap lurus ke depan, tanpa mempedulikan dia yang menatapiku.

"Jebal... setidaknya buat aku tau, kau sendiri yang bilang jangan mengatakan kau marah jika aku tidak tau apa sebabnya dan jangan meminta maaf jika aku tidak tau apa salahku."

Aku tersentak mendengar ucapannya, yah dia memang benar itu semua aku yang ucapkan. Mungkin aku membuatnya bingung atau dia memang yang ingin masalah kemarin di ungkit lagi.

"Baiklah Kyu... jujur aku sangat bahagia saat seharian kau di apartmentku. Saat itu aku berniat percaya padamu, walau secuek apapun sikapmu padaku. Aku sudah meyakinkan diriku sendiri, bahwa kau memang mencintaiku begitupun sebaliknya." Awalku masih menatap lurus kedepan, mataku mulai nanar lagi.

"Mulanya aku ingin sekali mempercayai perkataanmu bahwa yang aku dengar itu suara TV, kau hanya pergi dengan Yesung bukan dengan wanita. Aku hanya ingin marah sebentar padamu, itu emosiku. Salahnya, aku menerima ajakan kalian untuk minum dan semuanya terbongkar. Sekali lagi! Jujur aku tidak ingin percaya dengan ucapan wanita itu (Heechul) kalian berduaan, berpelukan? Kau mengobati lukanya di punggung yang mengingatkan aku pada suara kesakitan aku dengar malam itu. hatiku seperti sudah tidak berasa Kyu! Disaat kau berdua dengannya entah dimana dan sedang apa? Aku di laboratorium semalaman, berjuang untukmu. Baru sebentar kau bersamaku dan malamnya? Arrgghh..." airmataku mengucur dari sudut mataku, tidak sanggup lagi mengatakan semuanya.

"Mi... Mianata... aku memang bersamanya malam itu..." lirih Kyu menatapiku.

"Aku selalu memaafkanmu! Aku pergi!" isakku beranjak dari apartmentnya tanpa ada halangan sedikitpun.

Donghae langsung menarikku ke ruang istirahatnya saat aku sampai dengan wajah sembab. Aku sempat heran kenapa labor ramai di hari sabtu ini, ternyata ini akhir bulan. Setiap sabtu akhir bulan kami selalu mengadakan evaluasi atas apa saja yang telah di kerjakan selama satu bulan ini.

Donghae memberiku segelas air yang langsung aku minum. Menatapku dengan rasa kesal sekaligus kasihan. Aku merasa bersalah karena telah mengganggu rapat evaluasi yang dipimpinnya tadi.

"Mian Donghae yahh..." lirihku.

"Ye gwencahana... ada apa lagi? Bukankah sudah lama kau tidak mewek?" tanya Donghae heran, kedua tangannya menekan ke mejanya

"Aku bertemu Kyu, dia memaksaku mengatakan semuanya..."

"Hhuuh anak malang ini, minggat saja darinya kan sudah bisa?"

"Mana bisa? Dia itu namja! Aiissh kepalaku pusing." Erangku mengelusi kepalaku yang pening.

"Sudahlah! Itu pasti karena kau kebanyakan menjerit lalu menangis tanpa rem, kita rapat evaluasi dulu baru nanti kau minta disuntik obat pusing dengan Wookie."

"Ne! pak kepala!" tegasku dengan suara masih serak.

Akhirnya aku menjalani rapat evaluasi yang selama ini jarang sekali aku ikuti. aku takut bosan dan tertidur selama rapat evaluasi. Kalau aku yang ketiduran pasti tidak akan ditegur Donghae dan itu membuat aku seperti dianakemaskan, meski aku tau mereka paham akan persahabatan kami.

Aku melirik ke jam dinding, sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Tapi mereka masih membahas agenda bulan depan. Ini sangat membosankan, meskipun dari tadi aku berpartisipasi memberi pendapat. Tujuanku sih agar cepat selesai, bukan memperbanyak perdebatan yang membuat rapat ini jadi tambah larut selesainya. Aku memindahkan cangkir kopi ke empat yang tadi aku minum. Untungnya mataku ini masih mempan dengan kafein, kalau tidak daritadi aku sudah molor karena mati kebosanan. Iseng-iseng aku mengirim pesan singkat pada Donghae yang berkoar di depan.

To : Donghae

Pak kepala? Bisa kau hentikan rapat ini?

Aku bisa mati kebosanan! (– o –)

Donghae menghentikan khotbahnya untuk memeriksa layar ponselnya. Dia menatapku horor tapi aku membalas dengan V sign dari telunjuk dan jari tengahku. Aku lihat dia membalasnya cepat.

From : Donghae

Tidak bisa nona! Ini saja belum selesai

Batas waktu rapat ini jam 11 nanti

Bersabar yaaa ^o^b

Aku mengerutkan hidungku saat membaca pesannya. Melihat tingkahku dia hanya menahan senyumnya. Lalu melanjutkan kesibukannya yang membuatku ingin minum kopi lagi.

Jariku sibuk mengotak-atik ponselku. Entah mengapa aku mengklik galeri foto. Padahal aku tau isinya sangat menyakitkanku. Tanpa ragu aku membuka satu foto, foto ini adalah fotoku bersama Donghae dan scientist lain yang kami ambil sebulan lalu. Aku kembali menggeser layar dengan jempolku. Berikutnya adalah fotoku, fotoku, fotoku lagi, fotoku dan wookie, fotoku dan Hae lalu fotoku... aku berhenti agak lama di foto ini. Foto yang aku jadikan wallpaper ponselku sebelumnya tapi sekarang telah ku ganti dengan foto yang pertama aku lihat tadi.

Tak terasa aku menangis lagi, aku ingat kapan kami mengambil foto ini. Ini diambil setelah Kyu memasak untukku di apartmentnya. Wajah kami penuh dengan tepung, lucu sekali. Memang lucu, tapi foto ini hanya bisa membuatku melayang dalam sendu. Kepalaku pusing lagi, aku harap akan segera selesai agar aku bisa minta aspirin pada wookie.


	9. Chapter 13

_CHAP 13_

Rapat selesai, dengan memegangi kepalaku aku mengadu pada Wookie untuk memberiku sedikit suntikan. Karena dia lulusan keperawatan, jadi kami selalu mempercayakan semua padanya saat kami merasa tidak enak badan. Dan lagi hampir semua obat ada disini dan bisa langsung dibuat sendiri.

"Ne~ chakaman yo..." ujarnya saat aku meminta obat pusing, "Leeteuk oppa! Bisa kau tolong ambilkan satu suntikan berisi aspirin cair?" Jerit Wookie pada Leeteuk yang berada di dekat lemari gantung.

"Segera datang!" balasnya lalu sibuk mencari sesuatu di lemari, mulanya ia terlihat sedikit bingung dengan botol yang ada ditangannya, lalu menyedot salah satu isi botol tersebut dengan suntikan, kemudian memberikannya pada Wookie, "Ini dia, maaf agak lama seingatku kita hanya punya satu botol aspirin?" ujarnya meninggalkan kami sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Suntik ditangan saja ya?" tukasnya pelan.

"Baik~" aku menyodorkan tanganku lalu Wookie mengusapnya dengan kapas yang telah ditetesi alkohol.

"Awww!" erangku saat jarum tipis itu menembus dermisku, "aku rasa gigitan semut lebih baik."

"Haha kau benar, itu hanya akal-akalan." Balasnya setelah mencabut jarum dari kulitku.

"Apa kau sudah baikan?" tanya Donghae yang muncul tiba-tiba.

"Entahlah~ entah kenapa aku makin pusing, mungkin aku perlu ke dokter nanti. Huhh perasaanku tidak enak." Keluhku.

Entah kenapa perasaanku jadi tidak enak, tepatnya setelah cairan aspirin tadi mengalir dalam tubuhku. Kepalaku yang pusing makin pusing, jantungku berdebar janggal. Dan nafasku ini, lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Gwenchanayo~?" Donghae memegang pundakku, aku menatapnya dan mengangguk pelan.

"Gwenchana J"

"Baik, kalau begitu aku mau mengemas kromoves dulu untukmu agar bisa kau berikan pada Kyu."

"Ne." mulutku kelu, hanya bisa mengeluarkan beberapa kata.

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara Donghae menjerit, terdengar sangat panik dan itu menakutiku.

"Heii! Siapa dari kalian yang mengambil isi botol ini? Seingatku botol ini penuh?" jeritnya pada seluruh bawahannya.

"Mi... mianhae? Memangnya kenapa? tadi aku mengambil isinya sedikit?" ahh aku tau suara itu? itu suara Leeteuk.

– deg – semoga salah! Semoga dugaanku salah. Tapi perasaanku makin tidak enak.

"Untuk apa? Kau tidak tau isinya apa? Ini kromoves, hasil penelitian Sungmin dan aku, tadi kau gunakan untuk apa? Aiis hilang kemana label yang aku tempel kemarin."

"Apa kau bilang? Kro.. kromoves? Untuk apa senyawa itu? tadi... tadii aku menyangka itu aspirin karena warnanya sama dan tidak punya label, aku berikan pada..." akhir suaranya melemah dan terputus.

"MWO? Jangan-jangan kau? Arrrggghh!" jeritnya kesal, terdengar langkah kaki mendekat ke arahku, "Min? Gwenchana?" Donghae memegangi tangan tan keningku.

"Othoke? Dia berkeringat dingin? Apa yang terjadi?" Ryeowook mulai takut saat menyadari dia salah menyuntikan sesuatu.

"Cepat berikan dia susu!" Teriak Donghae, kemudian lari dari hadapan kami.

"Ini susunya!" Shindong memberikan sekaleng susu murni.

"Cepat berikan aku tikus putih, Palli!" Donghae terdengar murka, "Apa yang kalian lakukan? Bahkan aku belum tau apa dampaknya pada manusia!"

Aku meminum habis sekaleng susu murni. Aku merasa ada sedikit dampak setelahnya, aku bisa bicara dan berdiri lagi. Meskipun kepalaku pusing dan mual, badanku ngilu, dingin dan gemetar hebat. Aku dan Ryeowook mendekati Donghae yang sedang menyuntikkan kromoves pada tikus putih.

"Kenapa kau berdiri? Duduklah!" bentak Donghae saat sadar aku telah disampingnya, "setelahnya kita ke rumah sakit."

"Kita tidak bisa kerumah sakit, bahkan yang tau apa saja kandungan kromoves hanya kita. Yang bisa membuat penawarnya hanya kita. Dan itu pasti akan memakan waktu yang lama. Rumah sakit tidak akan membantu sama sekali." Rintihku seraya menahan kesakitan.

"Hyung lihat!" ujar seseorang menunjuk ke arah tikus putih.

Aku bisa melihatnya sendiri, tikus itu larinya mulai melambat dan lambat. Lalu berhenti disudut kandangnya.

"Berikan aku susu!" Donghae mencekoki tikus malang itu dengan susu lalu melepaskannya lagi.

Reaksinya lebih cepat berjalan dibandingan dengan aku tadi. Tikus itu kembali dapat berjalan tapi... badannya gemetar hebat dan apa itu? tikus itu meninggalkan titik-titik kecil berwarn merah di dasar kandangnya. Donghae mengangkat tikus itu dengan buntut, terlihat jelas berasal dari mana bintik berah tadi. Mulut dan hidung tikus itu... mengeluarkan darah.

"Dia mengalami pendarahan! Wookie ah! Cepat bawa tikus ini ke lab Biologi dan minta mereka menyelidiki sebabnya!" jerit Donghae lagi, dia sangat serius kali ini.

"Baik !" Sanggup Ryeowook mengambil kandang tikus.

"Semoga ada beberapa scientist disana, mengingat ini hari libur... ah ya! Dan kau Sungmin! Duduklah, jangan berdiri! Shindong, berikan dia susu yang banyak!" Donghae terlihat mengurut kepala setelah meneriakkannya.

Dia menoleh padaku, matanya mengisyaratkan tanda kekhawatiran padaku. Tangannya mengelus kepalaku pelan.

"Kenapa kau bisa setenang ini Min? Kalau aku atau yang lain mengalaminya pasti akan marah, takut dan berteriak atau entahlah..."

"Aku tau takkan bisa menemukan penawar yang cepat? Dan dokter tak ada yang bisa menolongku... tidak pernah ada kasus seperti ini sebelumnya. Jadi untuk apa aku lelah-lelah marah atau berteriak, bahkan... ini hasil penemuanku sendiri? seperti jebakan betmen."

Donghae sedikit tertawa saat mendengar lawakan garingku. Aku tau dia khawatir padaku, dia menyayangiku seperti adiknya sendiri.

"Aku tidak bisa menjagamu pada akhirnya..."

"Kau sudah menjagaku dengan baik selama ini Hae." Suaraku makin bergetar, nyeri dan dingin makin mendominasi tubuhku.

Donghae menundukkan kepalanya, kedua tangannya menggenggam tanganku. Aku berniat menyampaikan keinginanku padanya, yah bisa jadi ini keinginan terkahirku padanya.

"Hae~ boleh aku minta sesuatu padamu?"


	10. Chapter 14 END

_CHAP 14 (END)_

Kakiku terseok-seok melangkah di pinggiran jalan kota Seoul. Hampir rasanya tidak bisa berjalan lagi, seratus persen tubuhku nyeri dan kedinginan. Kepala ini rasanya mau pecah, daritadi aku merasa mual tapi tidak sedikitpun keluar muntahan dari mulutku. Entah apa yang aku lakukan ini benar atau salah. Yang jelas ini keinginan hatiku, aku merasa sudah tidak ada kesempatan lain lagi dan ini saatnya.

Rasanya semua orang menoleh padaku, melihatiku penuh rasa curiga. Apa semua itu perasaanku saja? Aku meraba bawah hidungku, terdapat basahan disana. Baunya sangat familiar di hidungku tapi aku coba untuk memastikannya. Aku berusaha untuk tidak kaget saat tebakanku itu benar, cepat aku mengambil tisu dari tas tanganku lalu membersihkan darah yang sudah berhenti mengalir.

Aku sangat berterimakasih pada sahabat terbaik ku Lee Donghae yang telah mengizinkan aku 'kabur' tadi.

– about 30 minute ago –

"A.. aku ingin bertemu dengannya! Aku ingin bertemu Kyu sekarang." akhirnya aku mengatakannya.

"Baiklah, aku hubungi dia sekarang." Donghae mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku.

"Ani! Tidak disini! Izinkan aku keluar, izinkan aku pergi menemuinya sendiri." pernyataanku membuat yang lainnya memandangku.

"Tidak boleh! Kau harus tetap disini sampai..."

"Sampai apa Hae? Sampai aku mati?"

"Tidak tidak! Kau tidak boleh bicara bodoh seperti itu! tikus itu tidak mati!"

"Ayolah... berapa lama aku harus menunggu tanpa kepastian disini? Siapa tau waktuku hanya tinggal sedikit dan itu terbuang percuma disini."

"DIAM! Hentikan omong kosong itu! kau harus tetap disini OK!"

"Shireo! Biarkan aku pergi Hae, aku tidak tau apa setelah ini aku masih bisa bertemu dengannya."

"Hentikan!"

"Kau tau itu! aku mencintainya Hae!" aku menjerit lalu terisak, entah karena sakit atau sedih itu tidak jelas.

"Tidak tidak tidak...!" Donghae membelakangi aku, suaranya tidak stabil, yang lainn hanya bisa menatap kami, tidak mengerti mau membela siapa.

"Hae... setidaknya biarkan aku mendengarkan penjelasannya sebelum aku menyesal, jebal."

Tidak ada suara keluar dari mulutnya, semua diam termasuk aku. Donghae berbalik pelan menunjukan wajah putihnya dan mata indahnya yang... menangis. Ini pertama kali aku melihatnya menangis karena aku. Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, lalu melangkah ke arahku. Menghapus air mataku dengan kedua tangannya, menarikku ke dalam pelukannya.

"Saranghae Min~, sahabatku sayang..." bisiknya saat memelukku, dengan jelas aku rasakan isakannya mengiringi isakanku.

"Nado~ mianhae! Uljima bodoh..."

Donghae melepaskan pelukannya, lalu berkata "Aku yang minta maaf padamu, karena membentakmu."

Aku mengeleng, memberikannya senyum terindahku.

"Biarkan aku mengantarmu." Pintanya menghapusi air mataku.

"Tidak~ kau harus disini, beri tahu aku apa efek dari kromoves, siapa tau masih ada kesempatan untukku. Aku ingin kau yang melakukannya untukku, aku bisa pergi sendiri Hae. Gomawo~"

Aku sampai disebuah tempat yang aku sendiri sudah lupa apa nama tempat ini. Seingatku aku kesini untuk duduk sebentar untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhku. Tempat ini sepi sekali hanya aku disini, mengingat sekarang tengah malam. Mataku mulai terang kembali dan bisa melihat dengan jelas tempat apa ini. Ini taman Seoul, tempat yang biasanya ramai saat sore hari. Tapi pada malam seperti ini, tempat ini sama sepinya seperti makam. Tempat yang dingin dan muram, pencahayaannya hanya dengan lampu taman yang berderet sepanjang jalan setapak.

Kugosok kedua lenganku dengan telapak tanganku. Malam dingin, yang dinginnya makin bertambah seiring menit berlalu.

Ponselku bergetar, sebuah pesan masuk.

From : Donghae

Odie? Apa telah bertemu?

Kami sudah mengetahui sebabnya

Pembekuan darah pada jenis mamalia

gejalanya mual, gemetar, kedinginan dan pusing

Dan nyeri disekujur tubuh

kau pasti tau bisa mengakibatkan apa...

miian aku tidak kuat mengetiknya

aku harap kau kembali ke lab sekarang.

saranghanda Min © J

– Pluk – ponselku jatuh saat aku membaca pesan dari Donghae barusan. Baru saja aku mau mencerna apa isi pesan tadi, seseorang mengambil ponselku yang jatuh, menyodorkannya padaku.

"K... Kyu... bagaimana bisa?" aku tergagap mendapati Kyu ada di depan mataku.

"Kau memintaku bertemu tapi setengah jam berlalu kau belum datang, jadi aku putuskan mencarimu di area dekat apartment kita. Kau disini." Dengan cuek dia duduk disebelahku.

"Napeun! Michi namja! Kenapa hidupmu begitu cuek padaku! Dengan temanmu kau selalu membalas pesan mereka, dengan senang hati menghabiskan waktu dengan mereka dibanding aku? Bahkan dengan sahabat wanitamu! Kau lebih sering bersamanya, perhatianmu lebih besar padanya? Kau tau betapa irinya aku saat kau membelikan obat anti mual padanya. Mengantarnya pulang. Sedangkan aku, kau telantarkan! Padahal saat itu aku sangat membutuhkanmu. Tapi malah Donghae yang ada di sampingku." Ocehku sekuat tenaga yang aku punya sembari mendorong-dorong tubuh Kyu, "Jawab aku!"

"Kau tau jawabannya Minnie..." bisiknya memegang tanganku yang masih tertaut di mantelnya, "tangangmu dingin? Gwencahana?"

"Aku memang tau! Tapi aku tidak mengerti! Wae? Apa dengan mengatakan itu sifatmu, maka aku akan percaya? Apa karena kau percaya aku tidak akan macam-macam makanya kau tidak perlu menghubungiku? Itu bodoh! Kenapa dulu aku percaya begitu saja! Kau melakukannya karena tidak mempedulikanku, tidak menganggap aku ada, kau tidak mencintaiku...hhh..." tenaga super yang aku dapatkan barusan karena emosi kini mulai melemah lagi, nafasku berat.

"Kau tidak mempercayaiku?"

"Ne~"

"Awalnya aku memang ingin merahasiakan kalau malam itu aku bersama Heechul. Karena aku tau, yeoja yang paling kau cemburui adalah dia. Aku hanya ingin menjaga perasaanmu, setelah sebelumnya kita bersama niatku ingin selalu menjaga hatimu. Tapi tindakanku salah." Jelasnya dengan suara datar, "Malam itu aku memang pergi ke tempat Yesung dan ternyata di sana ada Heechul, mereka sedang mendeskripsi spesimen temuan Heechul sejenis kucing hutan. Aku tidak tau yang dimaksud Yesung membantu adalah itu. Mereka tidak hati-hati dan akhirnya Heechul di cakar di punggungnya yang berakibat pendarahan. Yesung saat itu mencari persediaan obat di dapur sedang aku membantu menghentikan pendarahannya. Ternyata persediaan obat Yesung kurang, jadi dia mencari obat ke apotek. Sedang aku berdua dengannya di apartmen." Dia menghentikan sejenak penjelasannya lalu mengambil tanganku untuk di genggamnya.

"Sampai disitu apa kau masih percaya penjelasanku?" aku menggeleng lemah, rasa nyeri makin menyerangku.

"Aku mengobati lukanya, dengan alkohol. Mungkin karena perih, dia memelukku dan aku membiarkannya. Sungguh tidak ada perasaan apapun Minnie. Perasaan indah hanya ada saat aku menyentuhmu, walau hanya memegang tanganmu saja." Desahnya, mempererat pegangan tangan kami, "Kami semalaman menjaganya, dia tidak mau ditinggalkan."

"Tepatnya tidak mau ditinggalkan olehmu Kyu! Kau bodoh, dia menyukaimu."

"Tapi aku hanya menyukaimu, tidak ada perasaan lain yang aku sadari selain perasaanmu!"

"Dia bahagia sekali malam itu...hh.."

"Kau masih tidak mempercayaiku? Baik, tunggu sebentar." Kyu sibuk memencet layar ponselnya, lalu menekan OK. Dia melakukan panggilan video rupanya. Tersengar bunyi 'tutt' beberapa kali sebelum telepon itu diangkat dan menunjukan wajah cantik seorang yeoja.

"Kyu apa yang kau lakukan padanya sampai dia menangis begitu?" jerit Heechul saat video tersambung.

"Ini juga karenamu, ayo jelaskan! Aku ingin berduaan dengannya." Canda Kyu yang membuat Heechul mengerucutkan mulutnya.

"Arra arra! Apa kabar Min? Aku minta maaf sekali padamu, saat aku mabuk malam itu aku telah bicara sembarangan. Malam itu tidak terjadi apa-apa diantara aku dan Kyu. Dia hanya membantuku mengobati luka cakaran. Saat itu memang sakit, jadi aku memeluknya. Sekali lagi maaf, aku harap kalian berbahagia J." Jelasnya dengan senyuman di akhir.

Seseorang muncul dibelakang Heechul, aku mengenal namja itu walau kami jarang bertemu.

"Anyeong Sungmin? Aku bisa menjamin apa yang mereka berdua katakan semuanya adalah benar. Karena aku ada bersama Kyu dan Chullie kecuali saat aku membeli perban. Sudah yaa! Kyu tadi kan bilang ingin berduaan." Jerit Yesung memutuskan sambungan video call.

"Othe? Kau masih tidak mempercayaiku?" Kyu memasukkan ponsel ke saku mantelnya.

"Kalian mencoba mempermainkan aku? aku pulang!" ketusku berusaha berdiri tapi tak bisa.

"Ya Tuhan... Minnie, apa lagi yang harus aku jelaskan padamu? apa yang membuatmu masih ragu? Katakan padaku." Koarnya masih memegang tanganku.

"Sikapmu selama ini! Aku membencinya! Aku membencimu ya Cho Kyuhyun!" teriakku kencang.

"Lee Sungmin! Jebal... percayalah padaku, maaf atas sikapku selama ini! Maaf karena aku selalu acuh padamu, seakan tidak mempedulikanmu. Tapi buka berarti aku menganggpamu tak ada, bukan berarti aku tak mencintaimu. Aku bukanlah tipe namja yang selalu setiap saat bisa menyatakan cinta padamu. tidak semudah itu mengungkapkan perasaan pada orang yang benar-benar kita cinta. Ada rasa berdebar disini yang membuat kataku tidak lurus. Membuat aku membatalkan semua yang ingin aku haturkan." Mata tajamnya mengunci tatapanku.

"Kyu..." rintihku yang makin merasa sakit, rasanya ada yang menjalar deras ditubuhku.

"Aku hanya... tidak bisa konsentrasi jika ingat kau, seperti yang pernah ku katakan. Kau adalah makhluk yang mampu memenuhi pikiranku dalam sekejap. Aku tak bisa berpikir yang lain lagi."

"Tetap itu semua tidak sejalan denganku, kau tau betapa menyedihkaannya aku menuggu kabar darimu tiap hari. Mengecek layar ponselku tiap saat untuk memastikan adakah pesan atau telepon darimu. Aku benci jam kerja karena aku harus men-silent ponselku, aku takut teleponmu terlewatkan Kyu! Aku benci menunggu kabar kepulangan darimu yang tak pernah datang. Aku iri melihat pasangan yang sibuk telponan saat jam makan siang. Not like me. Seperti seseorang yang tidak memiliki kekasih. Aku takut pernah sebulan tanpa kabar darimu, aku takut terjadi sesuatu padamu. jauh dari semua hal sebelumnya aku mengkhawatirkanmu! Setidaknya biarkan aku tenang hidup dengan tau keadaanmu KYU!" erangku bersamaan dengan rasa sakit yang menyerang kepalaku, "Arggghh!" aku menjerit kesakitan, menangis kencang.

Kyuhyun menarik tanganku yang tadi digenggamnya, lalu menyambut tubuhku yang lemah ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku tidak tau kau begitu sakit... maafkan aku!" suaranya terdengar serak, aku tau dia menangis kali ini.

"Sakitt Kyu..." rintihku, dia belum menyadari keadaanku ternyata.

"Mianhae... jeongmal!" dia mengeratkan pelukanku, dekapan yang aku rindukan dan dapat menenangkan seluruh ototku yang kaku karena obat bius ini.

Sungguh, aku ingin memaafkannya, ingin sekali mengatakan betapa aku mencintainya. Tapi mulutku seperti tertahan, mual yang tadinya aku rasakan kini memuntahkan sesuatu. Tidak banyak, tapi dorongannya terlalu kuat hingga keluar dari mulut dan hidungku. Tanganku berusaha menutupi mulut dan lubang hidungku bersamaan. Sebisa mungkin aku membuat Kyu tidak tau mengenai keadaanku. Aku menarik tanganku dari wajahku, muntahanku berwarna gelap dan kental. Sebelum ku sadari tu adalah darah kental seperti membeku. Air mataku kembali menderas melihat semua ini. Apa aku masih sanggup bertahan. Berapa lama lagi ini akan berlanjut.

Darah kental terus mengalir dari hidungku, walau aku tidak bercermin sekarang tapi aku yakin kalau darah sudah belepotan di sekitar pipiku apalagi hidung dan mulutku. Sebagian dari cairan kental ini sudah mengering dengan cepat. Bukan hanya itu, mantel cream Kyu juga sudah ternoda darahku. Tunggu sampai dia melepaskan pelukan ini, maka aku akan melihat kesedihan yang lebih darinya.

"Hei? Apa maksud pesan Donghae ini Minnie?" tanya Kyu mengagetkanku.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok..." aku memaksakan suaraku keluar.

"Kenapa suaramu sayang?" sungutnya berusaha melepaskan pelukan kami, tapi aku menahannya sekuat tenaga.

"Jangan lepaskan! Ti..dak apa-apa kyu.. aku hanya lelaahh.." rintihku antara menangis dan merintih kesakitan.

"Cepat katakan! Atau aku telpon Donghae sekarang!" geramnya tapi kembali melembut saat aku mempererat pelukanku di bahunya.

"Gwenchana... nan gwenchana Kyu... jebal.. jangan lepaskan pelukan kita."

Kyu makin berusaha melepaskan pelukan kami, mendorong bahuku lembut. Tapi aku melawan sebisaku. Menolak lemah dengan suatu hal yang sudah tidak pantas disebut tenaga. Yang aku lakukan adalah keajaiban dari tubuhku sendiri.

"Andwae Kyu! Andwaee!" aku masih menautkan tanganku dibelakang lehernya, aku tidak mau melepaskannya, takut ini pelukan terakhirku.

Tapi kali ini Kyu berhasil membebaskan pelukan kami. Aku menundukkan wajahku, rambut-rambut menutupi wajahku. Sebelum aku mendengar jeritan Kyu saat melihat telapak tanganku.

"Kenapa tanganmu Minnie? Darah darimana ini?" histerisnya memegang telapak tanganku, aku hanya diam, "Minnie!" Kyu memegang ujung daguku, menaikkan kepalaku hingga tegak menatapnya.

– hening – beberapa detik pertama saat matanya melihat ke arah wajahku yang aku sendiripun tak tau bentuknya, yang ada hanya rasa dingin dan lengket. Tangannya yang besar bergetar mendekat ke arah wajahku. Mengelus wajahku lembut. Bibirnya seperti menggumamkan sesuatu, matanya berair diiringi dengan jatuhnya air bening dari sudut matanya.

"Apa aku jelek..." bisikku.

Kyu menggeleng cepat, lalu tersenyum ringan, "Aniyo~ nomu yeopo... nomu miinah.. na yeoja~"

"Mianhae Kyu..." isakkanku makin lemah, kian detik kian sirna.

Mendengar kalimatku barusan, dia menahan isakannya. Tanpa ragu mencium bibirku yang penuh darah agak lama namun aku tak sanggup membalasnya, setelah itu menarik kepalaku ke dada hangatnya. Menyandarkan seluruh tubuhku yang lelah pada dirinya. Dan pada saat itulah isakannya pecah.

"Animida chagiya..." ujarnya disela isakan pilunya.

"Ul.. jimaa... aku baha..gia dalam keada..an terkritis dalamh hidup..ku ada bersama..mu, orang yang aku.. cintai." Seluruh tubuhku rasanya remuk mendengar kepiluannya.

"Apa yang kau katakan... kau tetap akan bersamaku selamanya, banyak hal yang belum aku lakukan bersamamu." Cecarnya masih dengan isakan kuat, suaranya serak.

"Ta..pi.. aku ingin tidur... ding..in, cap..ek Kyu." Aku merasa semuanya mulai hilang, tapi sakit itu masih ada.

"Andwae! Andwae Minnie sayang!" jeritannya makin kecil di telingaku, "Tetaplah bersamaku disini, aku membutuhkanmu untuk hidupku." Telapak tangannya mengelus rambutku.

"Ding..in!"

"Minnie... jangan tidur! Ierona jebal...! jangan tinggalkan aku... kau harus bersamaku selamanya! LEE SUNGMIN!"

"Sarang aee.. Ki.. Kyuhh" tidak ada lagi suara yang aku dengarkan kali ini.

"Saranghaeyo Lee Sungmin, Minnie chagiya :')"

Telinga, mata, hidung, kulit dan mulutku terkunci sudah. Semua rasa sakit yang aku rasakan telah mereda. Bahkan sentuhan Kyu diseluruh tubuhku perlahan lenyap entah kemana, berganti dunia putih yang aku tidak kenal di mana ini.


	11. EPILOG

**and EPILOG**...

When your coul words reach my heart, im my eyes,

Without me knowing, wet dewdrops )*

Aku melepaskan jas hitamku lalu melemparkannya sembarangan di lantai kamar. Sungguh aku benci pakaian serba hitam ini. Pakaian yang membuat aku ingin menjerit sehebat-hebatnya mengingat untuk apa aku memakai pakaian ini. Untuk membuat aku merasa perih, membuat aku merasa kehilangan.

Kutatap layar ponselku yang belum aku sentuh sejak tadi pagi. Layarnya menyala setelah ujung jariku menempel di layar. Nampak foto seorang yeoja manis menjadi wallpaper yang selama ini tak pernah ku ubah. Foto yang tersenyum ringan dengan mata bulat hitam menatap lurus. Bibir mungilnya membentuk lengkungan indah, membuat gigi kelincinya terlihat jelas membuatnya tampak lebih manis.

Nafasku sesak melihatnya, sesak menahan sesuatu yang ingin keluar. Tapi selalu kutahan sebisaku, sudah cukup aku melakukannya semalaman ini. Aku tidak ingin merasakan sakit yang bertubi-tubi karena hal ini. Sekali terjadi, maka akan terus berlangsung seiring ingatanku dan dia berputar dibenakku.

Aku rindu––

Suaranya saat memanggilku manja

Senyumnya yang hanya untukku

Tatapan mata bulat hitamnya

Pelukannya yang nyaman

Manis bibirnya

Sentuhan lembutnya

Perhatiannya

Penantiannya

Semua pesan dan telpon darinya

Semua tentang Lee Sungmin

Dan semua hal itu yang selama ini aku abaikan, aku acuhkan. Aku pikir semua itu bisa aku dapatkan sepanjang hidupku. Jadi, tidak perlu aku khawatikan jika aku memerlukannya aku tinggal mencarinya. Tapi nyatanya berbeda sekarang, bagaimana bisa aku mendapat semua itu lagi? Mencarinya? Tuhan tidak akan mengizinkan aku_

Tapi sungguh semua kediamanku itu tak berarti aku tidak mencintainya sepenuh hatiku. Keacuhanku bukan bermaksud tidak peduli. Aku tidak mengerti dengan hal bodoh apa yang aku lakukan. Aku mencintainya! Semua rasa indah yang aku punyai hanya aku berikan untuknya. jarang memang aku tunjukkan dan memang sulit diartikan. Jika memang bisa Tuhan– boleh aku gantikan tempatnya sekarang? kuberikan giliranku untuknya, agar dia bisa menikmati hidup sedikit bahagia tanpa aku yang mengabaikannya.

Tapi apa bisa? Tapi apa dia mau? Dia manusia berhati putih yang sangat mencintai aku. mana mungkin dia aku menggantikan kepergiannya. Dia adalah orang yang rela sakit demi seseorang yang sangat dia cintai yaitu aku, Cho Kyuhyun.

Entah apa yang aku pikirkan sekarang. kedua kakiku dengan gontai menuju kamar mandi. Mengisi _bathtub_ hingga penuh dengan air dingin lalu duduk di sisi _bathtub. _Kutangkupkan kedua tanganku hingga bersatu rapat untuk menopang daguku. Kembali memutar rekaman yang ada di otakku tentang dia dan aku. ingatanku tak sengaja berhenti saat malam terakhir aku bersamanya. Perasaanku mulai membuncah lagi, sakit, perih, sedih, pilu, nyeri bukan karena darah segar yang menempel di wajahnya. tapi karena jeritannya saat ia mengatakan betapa menderitanya dia selama ini karena mencintai aku. hingga ia bisa mengatakan dengan lurus bahwa dia membenciku. Pengabaian, keacuhan dan sikapku yang kadang dingin padanya. Tidak menyadari kesalahanku yang malah tambah menyakiti hati lembut itu. hati yang tulus untukku, selalu menungguku dengan yakin, selalu menerima sikap burukku tapi aku malah tidak menyadarinya. Aku tak mengerti dari mana datangnya, apa yang menyebabkannya, air hangat mulai mendominasi mataku.

On the window and on my eyes

Dew forms, tears form, a small stream is made

Where they're from dan how they form over and over even I don't know

The only thing I know is that I just really hurt

My formerly burning my heart is slowly cold

It seems even I don't know what to say

Or how to hold on to you

How can I? How can I do it? )*

Aku mengangkat tanganku yang gemetar ke depan wajahku. Menatap apa yang terpasang di jari manisku. Nanar aku melihatnya, melihat cincin emas putih melingkar indah. Ku pasangkan milik Minnie saat kami melihatnya untuk yang terakhir tadi. Cincin yang seharusnya aku berikan cepat, agar dia bisa melihatnya. Sepasang cincin cantik yang aku beli sehari yang lalu. Aku berusaha untuk tidak berkedip sedikitpun, menengadahkan kepalaku berusaha membuatnya mengering agar berhenti mengalir. Bobol pertahananku, memang tangisanlah yang seharusnya menemani aku sekarang. Kembali isakanku timbul, air mata mendominasi lagi. Kali ini bukan anak sungai, yang tak henti mengalir. Penyesalan yang datang di akhir membuat aku sesak menahan tangis yang memang sudah keluar.

I'm afraid that if I close my eyes they will flow even as I look up intu the sky

Of the tears that have ultimately become worse

One drop was finally discovered )*

Aku mulai tak bisa berpikir lagi, memandang bathtub yang sudah tak terlihat jelas lagi dimata sembabku. Tanpa ragu aku merendam seluruh tubuhku dalam bathtub dengan pakaian lengkapku. Dan bagian terakhir yang aku masukkan perlahan ke air adalah kepalaku. Aku mulai memasukkannya senti demi senti. Satu pikiran muncul di otakku, bagaimana hariku esok tanpanya? Bagaimana aku menjalaninya? Mengingat sekarang tidak ada lagi Lee Sungmin yang menginjak planet yang sama dengannya. Jika selama ini aku bisa hidup tenang tanpa beban itu karena ada dia bersamaku. Aku tau jarak kami jauh– tapi selama aku tau dia milikku, tidak akan ada yang membuatku khawatir. Tapi bagaimana sekarang? siapa yang harus aku pikirkan. Siapa yang akan menanyakan kabarku? Siapa yang akan menelponku? Telepon siapa yang harus aku terima sekarang. sungguh aku tida bisa bertemu dengamu lagi sekarang, Saranghaeyo Lee Sungmin. Dan seluruh tubuhku terendam sempurna–.

How If I can't see you again then how I can?

Tomorrow morning when I unknowingly reach for the telephone

What will I do then? Tell me what to do

I want to smile and leave you with a good image but when I look at you

The tears ultimately fall down.)*

)* SUPER JUNIOR KRY - COAGULATION

* * *

><p><strong>_FINAL_<strong>

**note : epilog ini terinspirasi dari vcr coagulation ...  
><strong>


End file.
